Under your Spell (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Secuela de Work your Magic. Varios momentos en los cuales Dean y Cas se enamoran aún más y actúan como perfectos idiotas. 30 Day OTP Challenge. Traducción autorizada por Kicon.
1. Cap 1: ¡Es noche de cita!

**Notas de la traductora: **¡Oh, si! He vuelto con algo de esta chica maravillosa cuya manera de escribir me fascina. Como ya saben, esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a su autora original **Kicon** que me da permiso para traducir sus historias siempre de muy buena gana. Como aclaración, esta es la continuación de su otro fanfiction "Work your Magic" que también está traducido en mi perfil para quienes no lo hayan leído aún.

* * *

**Under your Spell  
**(Bajo tu hechizo)

* * *

Día 1 – Perdiéndose en algún lugar.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**¡Es noche de cita!**

"¿No se supone que debíamos estar en el restaurant hace diez minutos?" preguntó Cas, volteándose para mirar a Dean con las cejas alzadas.

"Sé a donde vamos," gruñó Dean, frenando ante la luz roja.

Cas rodó sus ojos. "Bueno, yo no. ¿Cuál es este restaurant misterioso, de todas formas? ¿Y por qué vamos ahí?"

"Es noche de cita," respondió Dean, sonando ofendido. "Así que vamos a tener una cena en un costoso restaurant. Hice reservaciones y todo."

"Reservaciones para las que ahora estamos tarde," dijo Cas con una sonrisa. "Nene, ¿por qué no solo vamos a una cafetería y decimos que es buena?"

"Está por aquí en algún lugar, lo juro," insistió Dean.

Cas sacudió su cabeza. "Dean, hemos conducido alrededor de esta cuadra ya tres veces. No va a aparecer de repente como el Caldero Chorreante."

"¿Has estado leyendo Harry Potter de nuevo?" preguntó Dean, provocando que Cas riera. "Necesitas conocer a mi amiga Charlie."

"Lo espero con ansias," dijo Cas, sonriendo.

Dean sonrió un poco y entonces maldijo cuando un auto se le atravesó.

"Dean, de verdad, está bien," dijo Cas, acercándose y poniendo su mano sobre la pierna de Dean. "No soy realmente de restaurantes caros, de todas formas."

Dean suspiró y volteó a ver a su novio. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Absolutamente," dijo Cas, rápidamente picando su mejilla. "Vamos a ese comedor en la séptima que estábamos queriendo probar."

Él suspiró con resignación y viró a la izquierda en la siguiente luz. Llegaron al lugar diez minutos después e inmediatamente atrajeron las miradas mientras caminaban dentro del casual comedor en sus trajes formales.

"No estoy seguro si esto fue una buena idea," dijo Dean con cautela.

Cas sonrió brillantemente; la atención era su elemento, siendo una estrella de televisión y todo eso. Enderezó su corbata. "Esto es perfecto. Vamos, consigamos una mesa."

Agarró la mano de Dean y lo llevó a una cabina en la esquina lejana, donde una mesera les trajo rápidamente los menús y agua.

Dean miró el menú ansiosamente, no habiendo notado cuan hambriento estaba.

"¡Oye, los martes tienen gato por liebre(1) para el desayuno!" remarcó. "Amo esa cosa."

Cas rodó los ojos. "Me alegro ver que estás de mejor humor."

Dean suspiró. "Lo siento por eso. Tenías razón, esto es más de nuestro estilo."

"¿Por qué insistías tanto en ir a un restaurant costoso de todas maneras?" preguntó Cas, ladeando su cabeza.

Dean se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Es estúpido."

"No, no lo es."

Cas tomó la mano de Dean sobre la mesa y Dean entrelazó sus dedos con los de Cas.

Dean suspiró y se quedó mirando la cubierta de la mesa. "Está bien, bueno… Han pasado alrededor de nueve meses desde que nos conocimos," dijo. "En realidad, exactamente nueve meses. Y sé que es estúpido celebrar aniversarios que no son años o seis meses, pero yo solo quería hacer algo especial así que… si."

Levantó la mirada para ver los ojos de Cas brillando con felicidad.

"¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte como para tenerte en mi vida?" preguntó Cas, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Dean.

Dean se rió y se inclinó hacia delante, y se ambos se besaron mientras el resto del comedor observaba y soltaban risitas sofocadas.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Bueno, esto va más para quienes me dejaron sus mensajes en la traducción de _Work your Magic_. Como la historia no era mía, hice llegar todos sus elogios a la autora con sus seudónimos para que ella supiera que tiene un montón de personas hispanohablantes a los cuales les encanta su forma de escribir.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	2. Cap 2: Pookie

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Hola! Como son capítulos muy cortitos creo que estaré subiendo uno por día (a menos que la universidad me tenga demasiado ocupada como para hacerlo, pero no creo). Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Día 2 – Apodos cariñosos

* * *

Capítulo 2:  
**Pookie**

* * *

A Dean Winchester no le iban los apodos cariñosos.

Al menos, eso era lo que él decía en público.

La única cosa que permitía que Cas le dijera en público era 'nene', y eso era todo.

Pero en privado… Dean amaba los apodos cariñosos. Fingía que los odiaba, pero en realidad los disfrutaba.

Cas le decía de todo, desde 'querido' y 'cariño' hasta 'el mejor de todos', incluso 'bollito'. Dean se quedaba pegado más que nada en 'nene' y 'Mago', pasando por el ocasional 'pantalones ardientes' y 'bollitos de miel' en la mezcla. (Así que le gustaba el trasero de Cas, ¿y qué?) La mayoría de ellos eran bromas, y cualquiera de ellos difícilmente duraban más de un día. Pero hubo uno que lo hizo, y por su vida, Dean no pudo adivinar por qué.

"Oye, pookie," dijo Cas mientras entraba en la oficina de Dean.

Dean alzó sus cejas. "¿Pookie?" repitió incrédulamente. Él había soportado desde 'la cosita más linda de todas' hasta 'bubba(1)', pero 'pookie' era presionar el límite.

"¿Demasiado?" preguntó Cas con una sonrisa.

Dean asintió y rió. "Solo un poco."

Pero aquello no terminó ahí.

Cas había comenzado a escribir el inicio de los emails que enviaba a Dean como "Querido Pookie," y todo eso. Había escrito notas dirigidas a "Pookie" y comenzado a contestar las llamadas de Dean con un exuberante, "¿Qué tal, Pookie?"

Dean no contestaba al apodo, intentando no darle a Cas la satisfacción, y también esperando que eventualmente se cansara de él.

Pero una noche se habían juntado en el departamento de Cas y Cas se había quedado dormido y había comenzado a tener una pesadilla. Había estado teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando después de haber estado en una situación de rehenes en un banco hace un año. Habían disminuido desde el incidente, pero seguía teniéndolas ocasionalmente.

Cas comenzó a gimotear al lado de Dean y Dean se incorporó al instante, pausando la película. Envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de Cas y los frotó con los de él. Presionó sus labios contra la frente de Cas y Cas se agitó.

"Shh, Cas, está bien," murmuró Dean. Cas comenzó a aquietarse y relajarse. "Está bien, Cas, Pookie está aquí."

Se congeló tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca y le rezó a Dios, o a quien fuera, para que Cas estuviera demasiado dormido como para haberlo escuchado.

Cas sonrió en el sueño y presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Dean. "Gracias, amor," murmuró somnoliento, y entonces su respiración se niveló y estuvo dormido nuevamente.

Un sentimiento cálido inundó el estómago de Dean ante esas palabras. Él y Cas no habían dicho que se amaban el uno al otro, ni siquiera habían abordado el tema, pero Dean estaba bastante seguro de que él amaba a Cas, y estaba bastante seguro también de que Cas sentía lo mismo por él.

Besó el desordenado cabello de Cas, entonces quitó la pausa a la película y sonrió para sí mismo. 'Amor' era un apodo que a Dean no le molestaba en absoluto.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:** (1) 'Bubba' es un apodo cariñoso que se utiliza para denominar usualmente a un hermano. No encontré un sinónimo en español así que lo dejé así con su respectiva explicación aquí.


	3. Cap 3: Idiotas con llaves

Notas de la traductora: Hola, bueno yo aquí subiendo el capítulo temprano antes de tener que meterme de lleno en toda la infinidad de planos y croquis que tengo que hacer para la universidad. Espero que los disfruten. Nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

Día 3 – "Parchándose" el uno al otro.

* * *

Capítulo 3:  
**Idiotas con llaves**

* * *

"¡Mierda! Ah, joder– oh, demonios–"

Dean despertó de su sueño ante los gritos y maldiciones provenientes de la cocina. Frunció el ceño cuando reconoció la voz.

"¿Cas?" murmuró, atravesando la puerta de su habitación. "¿Qué estás-?"

Se detuvo ante la vista de los panqueques en el mesón y la enorme pila de fruta cortada, y Cas cubriendo su pulgar con una toalla de papel que estaba volviéndose rápidamente roja.

"¿Sorpresa?" dijo Cas con una mezcla entre una mueca y una sonrisa.

"¡¿Te cortaste?!" exclamó Dean, acercándose rápidamente y tomando las manos de Cas.

"No está tan mal," respondió Cas, aunque cuando Dean apartó la toalla de papel, el corte era peor de lo que había imaginado. Cas tragó pesadamente y apartó la vista.

"Es largo, no profundo, así que no creo que necesites puntadas," dijo Dean. "Mantén presionada la toalla de papel ahí, traeré el botiquín de emergencias."

Cas suspiró y presionó la toalla de papel de vuelta, haciendo una mueca por el picor que pulsaba por su brazo.

Dean sacó el botiquín del armario sobre el horno de la cocina. Lo abrió y sacó unas curitas.

"Vamos a esperar para que el sangrado baje," dijo Dean, rasgando más papel de cocina y reemplazándolas por la ensangrentada. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas maneras?"

Cas se removió. "Quería prepararte el desayuno en la cama. Tu casero me dejó entrar. Estaba cortando la piña cuando el cuchillo se resbaló."

Dean sacudió su cabeza. "Deberías haber esperado hasta mañana."

Cas frunció el ceño. "Lo siento, pensé que tu horario estaba libre hoy. Puedo-"

"Nene, no," interrumpió Dean, atrayendo a Cas a su lado y besándolo lentamente. "No es lo que quise decir."

"Entonces-"

Dean fue hasta su refrigerador y sacó una de las llaves de los ganchos magnéticos y la sostuvo frente a Cas.

"Quiero decir que debiste esperar hasta mañana así podrías entrar por ti mismo," dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

Cas se quedó mirándolo maravillado mientras tomaba la llave con su mano buena.

"No tienes que darme una llave de tu departamento," dijo Dean. "Yo solo quería que-"

"Dean, Inías te hizo una llave de mi departamento el lunes," interrumpió Cas con una risa. "Solo he estado asustado de dártela."

Dean se rió también y sacudió su cabeza. "Somos idiotas," dijo mientras cubría el pulgar de Cas con una curita.


	4. Cap 4: Y los números ganadores son

Día 4 – Visitas al hospital.

* * *

Capítulo 4:  
**Y los números ganadores son…**

* * *

"¡Fuera del maldito camino!" gritó Dean al parabrisas mientras pasaba a un auto que iba en realidad cerca de 10 kilómetros por sobre el límite de velocidad.

"Dean, creo que deberías calmarte," dijo Cas cautelosamente, presionándose a sí mismo contra la puerta del copiloto.

"Cas, Jess está en trabajo de parto _justo ahora_- ¡_tenemos_ que llegar al hospital!" exclamó Dean mientras esquivaba bruscamente otro auto.

"Si, lo sé," dijo Cas, frunciendo los labios incómodamente. "Pero viendo que ninguno de nosotros está a punto de tener un bebé, no creo que la policía nos deje libres por exceso de velocidad- especialmente si vamos a 50 por sobre el límite."

"Maldición," gruñó Dean, quitando el pie del acelerador.

"Llegaremos a tiempo," le aseguró Cas. "No es un proceso corto, tener un bebé."

Dean asintió resueltamente.

Estuvieron ahí cerca de veinte minutos después, con Cas teniendo que recordarle a Dean en varias ocasiones que recuperara la jodida calma, y además teniendo que tomar un desvío producto de una construcción, a lo cual Dean había gritado improperios al parabrisas, pero no obstante llegaron.

"¿Ya lo ha tenido?" preguntó Dean a sus padres mientras él y Cas se abrían paso dentro de la sala de espera del ala de maternidad.

"No todavía," dijo Mary, "pero están bastante cerca."

"¿Cómo lo lleva Sammy?" preguntó.

"Un manojo de nervios," respondió John con una sonrisa.

Dean asintió con entendimiento. Él se sentía lo suficientemente nervioso como estaba solo por el hecho de convertirse en tío, pero Sam estaba convirtiéndose en _padre._

"Cas, es bueno verte," dijo Mary mientras lo abrazaba. "Deberíamos cenar de nuevo pronto."

"Lo estoy esperando," respondió Cas con una sonrisa antes de voltearse y estrechar la mano de John.

También saludaron a Bobby, Ellen, Bill y a los padres y hermanas de Jess. Jo llegó unos minutos más tarde, pero Ryan no estaba con ella porque los hospitales lo ponían nervioso. No había nada más que hacer que estar inactivo y esperar.

Finalmente, sin embargo, el doctor salió y les preguntó si les gustaría conocer la más reciente adición a la familia: una saludable niña a la cual llamaron Katherine Lee.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, vieron a Jess – sonrojada, sudada y exhausta, pero radiante – sosteniendo un revoltoso bulto rosa. Sam estaba de pie junto a ella, su brazo envuelto alrededor de sus hombros, luciendo como si no hubiera dormido en alrededor de 24 horas mientras miraba a su hija con adoración.

"¿Está bien si entramos?" preguntó la madre de Jess, Thalía.

Jess levantó la vista y sonrió radiantemente.

"Solo unos cuantos a la vez," dijo el doctor, así que los padres de Sam y Jess fueron primero a conocer a su nieta. Después de un rato, Bobby, Ellen y Billy entraron, luego las hermanas de Jess, y después Dean, Cas y Jo.

Dean jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos mientras ingresaban a la habitación, y Cas puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda para calmarlo. Dean le sonrió agradecidamente. Jo se acercó a Jess y Sam y arrulló al bebé.

"Ven con la tía Jo," cantó mientras Sam extendía el bulto hacia ella.

Los ojos de Jo se llenaron de lágrimas y levantó la vista hacia Jess. "Es _perfecta._"

Jess se las arregló de alguna manera para sonreír incluso más ampliamente mientras Sam le tomaba la mano y besaba su frente. "Lo sé," susurró ella. "Lo sé."

"Aquí, Dean, dile hola a tu sobrina," dijo Jo, volteándose hacia Dean.

Dean tragó pesadamente y extendió sus brazos, tomando delicadamente a la bebé en ellos. Bajó la mirada hacia ella y ella extendió su mano hacia él. Acarició gentilmente su mejilla y se mordió el labio.

"¿Qué tal, Katie?" susurró con una sonrisa.

Cas observó a su novio en este tranquilo momento de amor y sintió su corazón ensancharse. Entonces Dean se volteó hacia él y le extendió el bulto.

"¿Quieres decirle hola al tío Cas?" preguntó Dean a la bebé.

Los ojos de Cas se abrieron ampliamente. _Tío Cas_. Estaba siendo incluido dentro de la unidad familiar. Levantó la vista hacia Sam y Jess, quienes estaban asintiendo y sonriéndole. Entonces volvió la vista a Dean, quien le estaba entregando una mirada que decía que sabía exactamente lo que estaba implicando.

Los ojos de Cas se humedecieron y extendió loa brazos para tomar a Katie. Le sonrió y la cargó cerca de su pecho.

"Hola, bebé," dijo suavemente. "Espero que sepas que te ganaste la lotería con esta familia." Miró a Sam y Jess, luego a Jo, y finalmente a Dean. Sonrió. "Yo sé que yo lo hice."


	5. Cap 5: La paciencia es una virtud

**Notas de la traductora:** Hola, qué tal. Voy a subir este capítulo hoy porque mañana tengo un montón de trabajo para la universidad (estrés, estrés, estrés) y no me va a ser posible actualizar. Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

_Día 5 – Honor a las cicatrices_

* * *

Capítulo 4:  
**La paciencia es una virtud (aunque no cuando se trata de sexo)**

* * *

Dean levantó la mirada cuando la puerta del Pop's Place se abrió con un alegre tintinear de campanas, y su rostro se iluminó cuando reconoció la cabeza con el desordenado cabello negro. Cas miró alrededor un momento antes de localizar a Dean en la mesa de siempre. Dean se puso de pie y abrazó apretadamente a Cas; Cas había estado en California por las pasadas dos semanas, haciendo trabajos de arriba para abajo en el Golden State.

"Te extrañé," murmuró Dean.

"Estoy aquí ahora," respondió Cas, presionando un rápido beso en la oreja de Dean antes de dejarlo ir.

Se sentaron y se tomaron de las manos por encima de la mesa. Normalmente a Dean no le gustaba sostenerse las manos en público, pero no había visto a Cas en dos semanas.

Cas movió su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Dean, frunciendo el ceño ante la áspera cicatriz en ese lugar.

"¿De dónde vino esto?" preguntó.

"Oh, estaba ayudando a Bobby a reparar la carrocería de un coche oxidado el fin de semana pasado," respondió Dean. "Me descuidé y me corté la mano."

"¿Hiciste que te revisaran?" preguntó Cas.

"Seh, no hay tétano aquí," dijo Dean. "Estoy bien, Mago, en serio."

Cas asintió y entonces sonrió. Dejó ir la mano de Dean y sostuvo su propio pulgar en alto. "Yo obtuve una cicatriz por cortarme con ese cuchillo," dijo orgullosamente, refiriéndose a cuando había intentado darle una sorpresa a Dean.

Dean tomó la mano de Cas y besó la cicatriz. Cas se sonrojó, sorprendido por la pública demostración de afecto.

"¿Tienes alguna otra cicatriz?" preguntó Dean.

"Una en la cabeza de cuando Gabriel me empujó de la escalera cuando éramos niños," dijo Cas, frotándose la cabeza. "Una en mi espinilla de cuando me corté con una roca mientras excursionaba. No puedo recordar ninguna otra.

"Hay una en tu espalda," complementó Dean. "Por el omóplato."

Cas arqueó una ceja y Dean se removió avergonzado.

"Me gusta," murmuró.

Cas se rió. "Ahora la recuerdo. Estaba durmiendo y Hael me lanzó su gato para despertarme. El gato no era muy atento, por decir lo menos."

Dean sonrió.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó Cas. "¿Cuál es la historia detrás de la que hay en tu brazo?"

Dean pasó sus dedos por la pequeña línea blanca en su antebrazo. "Ah, no lo recuerdo. Era un chico revoltoso, siempre metiéndome en alguna clase de problema. Tengo un montón de pequeñas cicatrices como ésta."

"Lo he notado," dijo Cas con una sonrisa.

Dean sonrió cautelosamente. "¿Si? Bueno, ¿Has notado la de mi muslo?"

Cas frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar. "No creo que lo haya hecho."

Él sonrió. "No es demasiado notoria. Mi jeans se enganchó en una cerca cuando era un crío y cuando lo desenganché, agarró mi piel."

Cas frunció el ceño más profundamente y se puso de pie. "Vamos."

"Ni siquiera hemos tomado nuestros cafés aún," dijo Dean con una risa.

"Quiero encontrarla, _ahora vamos_," dijo Cas insistentemente.

Los ojos de Dean tuvieron un brillo coqueto. Amaba cuando Cas se ponía todo mandón. Se puso de pie y Cas tomó su mano y comenzó a arrástralo fuera del café.

"¿Tú departamento o el mío?" preguntó Dean, moviendo sus cejas.

"El mío está más cerca."

"La paciencia es una virtud, sabes."

"Cállate."


	6. Cap 6: Dean odia los programas de chicas

Día 6 – Burlándose el uno del otro.

* * *

Capítulo 6:  
**Dean Winchester odia los adornados programas femeninos**

* * *

Dean se dejó caer al lado de Cas en el sillón y empujó un puñado de palomitas de maíz dentro de su boca.

"¿Quieres ver lo que hay en Netflix?" preguntó Cas mientras agarraba el mando a distancia y luego se sentaba apretujado contra el costado de Dean.

Dean hizo un ruido afirmativo con la boca llena de palomitas y Cas se puso a navegar en Netflix. De repente Dean hizo un sonido de pánico e intentó arrebatarle el control remoto a Cas, volteando las palomitas.

"Dean, qué demo-" comenzó Cas.

Pero se detuvo, mirando fijamente la pantalla. Debajo de las palabras "Recientemente Vistas," justo al lado de "Mi lista" (la cual contenía programas de acción y películas con carátulas sangrientas), había una imagen yuxtapuesta de Cas en un traje mirando juguetonamente sobre su hombro y sosteniendo una varita, en frente de un fondo de vestidos de boda. "El Mago de los Vestidos de Boda" estaba escrito en la parte inferior de la imagen en una brillante y púrpura letra cursiva.

"¿Has estado viendo mi programa?" preguntó Cas con una sonrisa, volteándose para encarar a Dean quien estaba notoriamente sonrojado. "¡Has estado viendo mi programa!" declaró triunfalmente dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía.

"Si, si, puaj," gruñó Dean, levantándose del sillón para comenzar a recoger las palomitas del suelo.

"Pero dijiste que odiabas los adornados programas para chicas," bromeó Cas mientras se agachaba a ayudar.

"Bueno, no sería un muy buen apoyo ni un muy buen novio si no lo hubiera visto, ¿o si?" preguntó Dean, frunciendo el ceño para sí mismo. "Además, te echo de menos cuando no estás, y-" se detuvo un segundo más tarde y levantó la vista hacia Cas.

Cas se quedó mirándolo con sus ojos – azul egipcio – muy abiertos. Entonces rompió en una sonrisa y presionó el dorso de su mano contra su boca. Sacudió la cabeza y Dean se sonrojó aún más.

"Eso…" comenzó Cas, "es la cosa más adorable que haya escuchado nunca."

Dean se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y murmuró algo sin sentido en un suspiro, entonces dejó escapar un ruido de sorpresa cuando Cas agarró cada lado de su cabeza y lo atrajo en un beso salvaje. Cas le dejó ir luego de un momento y presionó su frente contra la de Dean.

"Lo siento por tener que irme tanto," murmuró Cas. "La mayoría del tiempo, preferiría estar aquí."

"Lo sé, lo sé," murmuró Dean en respuesta, entonces besó rápidamente a Cas y se sentó de vuelta para sonreírle. "Pero de esta manera al menos puedo fingir que estoy ahí contigo, señor Mago." Dean sonrió con complicidad y luego dijo, "Por cierto, ¿debería estar celoso por esa chica de Kentucky?"

Cas gimió y puso su rostro entre sus manos. "Oh, no, ¿viste ese episodio?"

Dean se rió con ganas. "¡Ella realmente te plantó uno!"

"Estuvo coqueteando conmigo durante todo el trabajo," se quejó. "Su hermana menor estaba intentando comprar un vestido de novia y en todo lo que ella podía pensar era en llegar al consultor gay."

"¿Así que realmente no tenía idea?" preguntó Dean con una risa.

Cas sacudió su cabeza. "¡Aparentemente no!"

Dean se rió y recogió la última palomita. "Pobre chica. Probablemente rompiste su corazón."

"No estoy triste," respondió Cas, levantándose y sacudiendo sus pantalones. "Probablemente encontró al chico de sus sueños como yo lo hice."

Dean detuvo su camino de desechar las palomitas contaminadas. Cas se congeló también. Por un momento Dean consideró en decirle las dos grandes palabras. Era un poco pronto, quizás. No habían salido ni siquiera durante seis meses aún, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí. Aunque el nunca había le dicho esas palabras a nadie fuera de su familia, y eso era un asunto importante. Y una parte de él – la parte cursi y rosa de él que nunca admitiría – quería que fuera perfecto cuando se lo dijera a Cas, no en su sala de estar después de recoger las palomitas de maíz.

"Si, probablemente lo hizo," dijo Dean casualmente, caminando dentro de la cocina y tirando las palomitas antes de poner otra bolsa en el microondas.

Echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro hacia Cas, quien estaba apretando sus labios para esconder una sonrisa mientras hacía zapping por los canales de películas.


	7. Cap 7: QEPD Señor Pomptington

**Notas de la traductora:** Si, ya empecé con mis irresponsabilidades, pero en mi defensa debo decir que fueron poquitos días. He estado con varios trabajos en la universidad y no me he organizado bien. Además les estoy preparando otra traducción y aish, demasiadas cosas. En fin, espero que les guste, gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo. ¡Que tengan un muy buen fin de semana!

* * *

Día 7 – La muerte de alguien cercano

* * *

**Capítulo 7:  
**QEPD Señor Pomptington

* * *

"Oye, Cas, llegué temprano," llamó Dean mientras caminaba dentro del departamento de Cas y cerraba la puerta tras él. Cuando no obtuvo una respuesta, frunció el ceño. "¿Cas? Nene, ¿estás aquí?"

Caminó dentro de la cocina y encontró a Cas con la mirada baja fija en una pecera en la encimera. La pecera era típica, redonda y llena con piedrecitas azules y un pequeño árbol de plástico. El pez, como fuera, estaba flotando boca arriba en la parte superior del agua. Cas se veía decaído.

"¿Cuándo compraste un pez?" preguntó Dean caminando hacia él.

"Hoy," murmuró Cas. "Lo compré solo un par de horas atrás. No sé que pasó."

"Bueno, dime lo que hiciste," ofreció Dean, frotando el hombro de Cas.

Cas suspiró. "Fui al Walmart(1) y lo compré, la pecera, las piedras y el árbol. Entonces llegué a casa, llené la pecera con agua, y lo puse dentro. ¡Ahora está muerto!"

Dean gimió y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Lo llenaste con agua de la llave?"

Cas asintió, luciendo como un ingenuo y pequeño niño.

"Los peces no pueden tolerar la mayoría de los minerales y cosas en el agua del grifo," explicó Dean. "Debes usar un químico para hacerla buena para el pez, o comprar agua especial para acuario. Además no puedes solo soltar un pez dentro del agua nueva; el cambio de temperatura les produce un shock y los mata. Debes deslizarlos dentro."

Los hombros de Cas cayeron y se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar mientras miraba hacia el pez muerto. Dean se enderezó, alarmado.

"Oye, oye, es solo un pez," dijo Dean. "Podemos conseguirte otro."

Cas le miró y frunció el ceño. "Cómo te atreves. Yo _amaba_ al señor Pomptington."

Dean rodó sus ojos. "Cas, ¿de qué se trata esto realmente?"

"¡Solo quería un pez!" dijo Cas con indiferencia. "¡Nunca he tenido una mascota antes!"

Dean miró detenidamente a Cas. "¿Esto es sobre Sam pidiéndonos cuidar a Katie el próximo fin de semana?" preguntó suspicazmente.

Cas se sonrojó.

"¡Lo es!" comenzó a reírse Dean y Cas comenzó a hacer pucheros.

"¡Nunca he cuidado de nada antes!" exclamó Cas.

"¿Ni siquiera tus hermanos más pequeños?" preguntó Dean. "¿Hael y Alfie?"

Cas sacudió su cabeza. "No, siempre teníamos una niñera. Yo solía leer en mi cuarto. Eran niños odiosos y no me gustaba estar con ellos."

"Así que…" comenzó Dean.

"Así que me imaginé que un pez sería un buen lugar donde empezar, ¡y lo maté después de dos horas!" exclamó Cas.

"Nene, la niña solo tiene dos meses de edad," dijo Dean, depositando una mano en su hombro. "No hace mucho excepto dormir, llorar, comer, e ir al baño. Es fácil de complacer."

Cas aún no parecía convencido.

Dean atrajo a Cas en un apretado abrazo. "Y oye, no vas a hacer esto solo. Yo estaré contigo, y yo me hacía cargo de Sammy todo el tiempo cuando era niño y salió bien."

Cas suspiró. "Está bien. Yo solo… no quiero echarlo a perder."

"Lo vamos a hacer bien," dijo Dean con convicción, apartándose con una sonrisa. "Los tíos más geniales de todos los tiempos."

Cas se rió. "Definitivamente."

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:** (1) Walmart es el minorista más grande a nivel internacional (de origen de estadounidense).

Siento que esta es como la parte cultural de la traducción.


	8. Cap 8: ¿Cuáles son las palabras?

**Notas de la traductora:** Este capítulo es muy, muy cortito pero me encanta. Yo creo que en la noche subiré otro.

* * *

Día 8 – Quedándose a dormir

* * *

Capítulo 8:  
**¿Cuáles son las palabras?**

* * *

Cas se movió cuando la luz del sol cayó sobre sus ojos aunque no pudo moverse demasiado porque había una masa sólida tras de él, impidiéndole moverse. Un par de brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su pecho, piernas enredadas con las de él, y había un rostro presionado contra su espalda. Los brazos se apretaron alrededor de él y Cas sonrió ante la adormilado aprehensión de Dean. Entonces frunció el ceño cuando cayó en la cuenta.

Dean se quedó en la noche.

No que fuera algo malo.

Al contrario, era una cosa muy, muy buena.

Era solo que ambos habían decidido silenciosamente llevar su relación a un ritmo lento. Seguro, habían saltado directo a la cama, pero estaban llevando lento todo el resto de las cosas. Ni siquiera se habían dicho el uno al otro la gran palabra con 'A' aún, y esta sería la primera vez para cualquiera de ellos pasar la noche en el departamento del otro, y era un accidente. Se habían quedado dormidos y solo… no habían despertado hasta ahora, y Cas no estaba seguro de cómo Dean se iba a sentir al respecto.

Cas desenredó sus piernas lo más suavemente que pudo y se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Dean. Sonrió ante el cabello desordenado de Dean y su expresión de relajo total. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Dean y lo abrazó, besando suavemente su clavícula.

Dean se movió. "¿Cas?" murmuró.

"¿Si?"

"Pasé la noche aquí."

"Si."

"¿Eso está bien?"

"Si."

"Bien."

Cas rodó los ojos, divertido por las incoherencias somnolientas de Dean.

"¿Qué hora es?"

Cas estiró la cabeza para mirar el reloj. "Las nueve."

"Un par de horas más," murmuró Dean, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Cas e inhalando profundamente. "Después desayunamos."

Cas sonrió. "Suena bien para mí," dijo, acurrucándose más.


	9. Cap 9: Bueno, es cuestión de tiempo

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy les traigo noticias, creo que buenas. Espero que varios lo lean para así extender mi invitación a muchas personas. Hace poco estuve hablando con una de las personas que siguen mis traducciones y me preguntó por el fanfiction **Twist and Shout**. Voy a repetir lo mismo que le dije a ella, no tengo autorización para traducirlo porque no me he podido contactar con los escritores, de todas maneras lo estoy traduciendo porque soy una rebelde. Para los interesados en tener la traducción de esta historia, voy a comenzar a enviarla vía e-mail de forma particular, así que quien desee recibir los capítulos a medida que los vaya traduciendo, puede enviarme un PM o un correo a jessica. .

En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

Día 9 – Abrazándose

* * *

Capítulo 9:  
**Bueno, es cuestión de tiempo**

* * *

Dean dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras pasaban los créditos del último episodio del Mago de los Vestidos de Novia que Netflix tenía. Apagó la televisión y presionó la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos. Estaba feliz – no, estaba en éxtasis – de que Cas tuviera una oferta para hacer un especial de cinco episodios en Europa. Era genial para Cas y su negocio. Solo que no estaba extasiado porque significaba que Cas se había ido por dos meses.

Por supuesto que se llamaban y hablaban por Skype y se mensajeaban constantemente, pero no estaba de ninguna manera de lo que era pasar tiempo el uno con el otro. Y ahora Cas estaba finalmente de vuelta mañana, y Dean no podía dormir, o comer, o hacer nada. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Cas, y solo había hecho una maratón de episodios. Estaba incluso comenzando a extrañar que Cas lo molestara con todo eso del apodo de Pookie, y si eso no era una señal, no sabía que lo sería.

Consideró comenzar desde el principio, pero odiaba ver cosas por segunda vez, aún si era a su novio en la TV. Agarró su móvil para llamar a Cas, pero entonces recordó que Cas estaba probablemente en el avión en ese momento o durmiendo o algo. Sus horarios estaban todos un poco desordenados ahora.

Dean suspiró y decidió al menos intentar dormir un poco. Se puso de pie y entonces escuchó una llave girar en la puerta. Eso era raro. Sammy no estaba en Fily, y la única otra persona que tenía una llave era –

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y las lágrimas instantáneamente se apresuraron en sus ojos cuando la puerta se abrió y un cansado, deshecho Cas estuvo de pie en el umbral.

Dejaron escapar sollozos de sorpresa y corrieron hacia el otro, colisionando duramente y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del otro. Dean presionó su rostro en el cuello de Cas mientras que Cas recorría con sus manos el cuerpo completo de Dean, como si intentaran recordar como se sentía, incluso cuando Cas nunca podría olvidarlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Dean, temblando en los brazos de Cas. "¡No se supone que llegarías hasta mañana!"

"Tomé un vuelo más temprano," respondió Cas, su voz temblando con emoción. "No pude soportar más tiempo."

"¿Tan horrible estuvo tu viaje?" preguntó Dean con una risa.

"No, no, fue brillante y maravilloso, pero…" Cas suspiró. "Pero no estabas ahí. Y todo lo que podía pensar era en volver aquí y decirte–"

Cas se apartó de repente y puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Dean. Habían lágrimas en sus ojos y le sonrió a Dean.

"Y decirte que te amo," susurró. "Porque lo hago, Dean, de verdad que si. He estado queriendo decírtelo desde hace un largo tiempo y está bien si tú no quieres decirlo de vuelta, pero–"

Dean sacudió su cabeza con una risa. "Cas, idiota, iba a decirte que te amo en el aeropuerto mañana."

Cas le sonrió con alegría y sus lágrimas estaban cayendo ahora. "¿De verdad?"

Asintió. "Te amo, Cas. Te he amado por mucho tiempo."

Cas sacudió su cabeza y sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Dean, y entonces lo abrazó apretadamente de nuevo.

"Solo… no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo, ¿está bien?" preguntó.

Cas asintió. "No lo haré."

"¿Quieres ir a la cama?" preguntó Dean. "Tienes que estar derrotado."

"No, solo… solo abrázame."

Así que lo hizo.


	10. Cap 10: Un tronco por novio

Día 10 – Observando dormir al otro

* * *

Capítulo 10:  
**Un tronco por novio**

* * *

"Oye, Cas, ¿podrías- Cas?" preguntó Dean, caminando dentro de la sala de estar donde Cas estaba viendo la televisión, solo para encontrar a Cas durmiendo como un tronco. Dean sonrió. Desde el viaje a Europa, el horario de sueño de Cas había sido seriamente estropeado y había estado teniendo problemas para volver a ponerlo sobre la marcha.

Dean sacó una manta del canasto y la envolvió sobre Cas, sentándose en la mesita de café para tomar un momento para mirarle. La boca de Cas estaba abierta y estaba babeando sobre la almohada. Su cabello estaba igual de desordenado que siempre. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

Dean estiró una mano y pasó sus dedos por entre el cabello de Cas y besó su frente.

"Te amo," suspiró, aún acostumbrándose a decirlo. _"Te amo."_

Cas sonrió dentro del sueño.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:** Pido muchas muchas disculpas por no actualizar como prometí y además por dejarles solo este capítulo tan cortito. La verdad estoy llena de trabajos en la universidad y no he podido ni traducir ni actualizar. De verdad lo siento. A penas me desocupe seguiré traduciendo y escribiendo y poniendo todo al día.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Cap 11: Dios griego del sexo

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Muy tarde, lo sé, pero todo ha sido un caos lleno de trabajos y entregas para la universidad. Muchas gracias por la paciencia, aquí les traigo la recompensa por el tiempo que ha pasado. Decidí subir tres _shots_ de una vez. ¡Espero que los disfruten!

Además quiero decirles a todos los que les he estado enviando Twist and Shout que ya estoy traduciendo el segundo capítulo y que espero enviarlo este fin de semana. No os desesperéis. Cambio y fuera, hermosas criaturas.

* * *

Día 11 – Dibujándose el uno al otro

* * *

Capítulo 11:  
**Dios griego del sexo**

* * *

Dean bostezó y se rascó la mandíbula. Sacudió su cabeza y golpeó sus mejillas, entonces intentó concentrarse en la pantalla de la computadora nuevamente. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse otra vez cuando el teléfono se iluminó. Presionó el botón para contestar.

"¿Si, Stan?" murmuró.

"Señor Winchester, el señor Novak está aquí para verlo."

Dean se irguió inmediatamente. "¡Genial, gracias!"

Esperó unos pocos minutos con ánimo anticipado y sonrió cuando vio a Cas aproximarse a su oficina con dos tazas de café en la mano.

"Son las dos de la mañana, nene, vas a estropear tu sueño de nuevo," dijo Dean como una forma de darle la bienvenida a Cas mientras entraba.

Cas se encogió de hombros. "No podía dormir de todas formas." Se acercó al escritorio de Dean y le extendió el tazón. "Además, _Pookie_, imaginé que estarías necesitando esto por aquí en este momento."

"Me conoces bien," dijo Dean, tomando un sorbo e ignorando el apodo.

Cas sonrió. "Lo sé."

"Así que, ¿estás aquí para hacerme compañía?" preguntó Dean. "¿O finalmente vamos a tener sexo en mi oficina?"

Cas se rió y caminó hacia una de las blandas sillas al otro lado del escritorio de Dean. "Estoy aquí como una motivación. Entre más pronto termines tu trabajo, más pronto podemos volver a tu departamento y tener sexo."

"Mojigato," bromeó Dean, entonces tomó otro sorbo de café y volvió al trabajo, definitivamente con mayor determinación que antes.

Cas rodó los ojos y se tomó un momento para observar la verdadera belleza divina griega que era su novio. Cogió una de las tarjetas de presentación de Dean y la volteó, entonces agarró un lapicero y comenzó a garabatear el rostro de Dean: su esculpida mandíbula, sus labios perfectos, sus ojos brillantes…

Dean le observó. "¿Soy yo?"

Cas murmuró en afirmación.

"Me hiciste lucir demasiado bien," dijo Dean, volviendo a su computadora.

"Dibujo lo que veo," murmuró Cas, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

Dean se detuvo, entonces se levantó de su silla y tiró del cuello de la camisa de Cas para ponerlo de pie y darle un ardiente beso.

"¿Has terminado tu trabajo?" preguntó Cas sin aliento cuando se separaron.

"Tengo hecho lo suficiente," respondió Dean en voz baja, entonces lo atrajo de nuevo.

Nunca volvieron al departamento de Dean.


	12. Cap 12: Dolor en el culo

Día 12 – Teniendo un día perezoso

* * *

Capítulo 12:  
**Dolor en el culo**

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep –_

Dean golpeó la alarma de su despertador tan fuerte que cayó de su mesa de noche. Gruñó para sí mismo y se estiró, haciendo una mueca cuando su espalda crujió. No es que él no fuera una persona madrugadora, es solo que odiaba estar despierto al amanecer para el _dolor en el culo_ que era tener que trabajar.

Rodó fuera de la cama y se detuvo cuando olió café en el ambiente. Sus cejas se fruncieron con confusión y caminó fuera de su habitación, y dentro de la cocina.

Ahí en la cocina, tarareando bajo mientras sacaba un paquete de bollitos desde dentro de una bolsa, estaba Castiel. Cas estaba vestido con unos jeans deslavados y su suéter verde favorito, y se veía tan cómodo en la cocina de Dean que podrías pensar que era la de él.

"¿A qué debo esta sorpresa?" preguntó Dean, recostándose contra el muro.

Cas se volteó y sonrió, tomando una taza de café de la encimera y acercándose para besar a Dean lentamente.

"Es del Pop," dijo mientras le extendía el café y luego volvía a los bollos en la encimera.

"¿Qué? ¿Sin panqueques y frutas esta vez?" preguntó Dean con una risa.

Cas le dirigió una rápida mirada.

Dean rió de nuevo. "En serio, ¿qué pasa?"

"Bueno, ya sabes, has estado trabajando tan duro últimamente," dijo Cas, "que imaginé que te merecías un día de descanso."

Dean abrió la boca pero Cas lo cortó.

"No te has tomado un día libre en alrededor de medio año, así que me tomé la libertad de reportarte enfermo," explicó Cas. "Encontré un horrible video en YouTube para los efectos de sonido y les dije que estabas vomitando por todas partes y que no podrías ir hoy."

Dean rodó los ojos y sonrió.

"Esperan que mejores pronto," finalizó Cas con un guiño.

"Entonces, ¿día flojo?" preguntó Dean, tomando uno de los bollos y sacándole el papel.

"Si," dijo Cas con una sonrisa. "Estaba pensando que podríamos ver Juego de Tronos, o tener una maratón de películas, quizás ordenar un poco de comida para llevar–"

"O quedarnos todo el día en la cama," murmuró Dean, inclinándose para acariciar con los labios el cuello de Cas.

Cas se estremeció. "Eso también. Eso… Eso podría funcionar también."


	13. Cap 13: En un cuento de hadas

Día 13 – En un cuento de hadas

* * *

Capítulo 13:  
**El mago y su príncipe**

* * *

"¡Cariños, estamos en ca-asa!" llamó Dean mientras él y Cas caminaban por la puerta principal de la casa de Sam y Jess. La familia se estaba reuniendo en su casa este año para la barbacoa anual de _Winchester y compañía_ desde que a Katie no se le daba muy bien viajar aún.

"Oh, bien, aquí," dijo Jess saliendo por la puerta de la habitación de Katie. Katie estaba sentada en su cadera, mirando alrededor con sus ojos cafés muy abiertos. "¿Puedes cargarla un momento? Es difícil hacer una ensalada con un bebé en tu cadera."

"Ven aquí, preciosa," dijo Cas arrullándola, alcanzando a la pequeña niña. Katie fue felizmente a sus brazos, agarrando mechones de su cabello con sus pequeñas manos.

"Se está poniendo grande," comentó Dean.

Jess se rió. "Justo como su padre."

"Si, justo como tu padre, ¿no es así?" preguntó Dean a Katie, inclinándose y besando su cabeza. "Excepto que no estás ni cerca de ser lo molesta que él era."

"Escuché eso," dijo Sam, acercándose desde el patio trasero. Sonrió y abrazó a Dean y Cas, entonces besó a Katie y a Jess. "Mamá y papá deberían estar aquí en diez minutos. Bobby, Ellen y Bill vienen con ellos. Jo y Ryan no estarán aquí hasta más tarde con los padres de Ryan. Los padres de Jess no están disponibles, ni tampoco su hermana Bethany. Pero Diane estará aquí pronto."

"Podríais leerle un cuento mientras esperamos por todos," les dijo Jess mientras volvía a la cocina.

"Es una niña de seis meses de edad, Jess. No sabe lo que es una historia," respondió Dean.

"En realidad, es muy bueno leer a los niños," dijo Cas, balanceando ligeramente a Katie mientras iba a sentarse en el sillón. Esparcidos sobre la mesa de café habían pequeños libros de cuentos de hadas. "Les ayuda a aprender el lenguaje con más rapidez."

"Y le gustan las imágenes," agregó Sam.

"Lo que sea," dijo Dean, tomando asiento al lado de Cas, Cas le extendió a Katie a Dean y éste puso una mano en su espalda y la otra en su estómago para ayudarla a sentarse.

"¿Qué hay de la Bella Durmiente?" preguntó Cas.

Dean se encogió de hombros y meció ligeramente a Katie, causando que riera. Efectivamente, tan pronto como Cas abrió el libro, Katie comenzó a hacer ruiditos y a agitar sus manos ante las imágenes.

"Nunca me gustaron los cuentos de hadas," dijo Dean una vez que Cas hubo terminado. "Siempre pensé que eran algo tontos."

"Oh, vamos, Dean," dijo Jess, apareciendo tras el sillón e inclinándose sobre él. Extendió un dedo hacia Katie, quien lo agarró y balbuceó feliz. "¿No te gustaban las batallas épicas por el amor verdadero y el felices para siempre?"

"Los villanos y las batallas, claro, solo que nunca creí en el felices para siempre," dijo Dean.

"Bueno, yo lo hice," dijo Sam, uniéndose a ellos. "Y tuve el mío."

Jess sonrió y se enderezó para besarlo, sus brazos entrelazados tras su cuello.

"_Ew_, asqueroso, no en frente de la niña," se quejó Dean, poniendo una mano sobre los ojos de Katie, los que ella apartaba juguetonamente.

Los jóvenes padres se separaron y rieron, entonces volvieron para preparar la barbacoa.

"Me gustaban los cuentos de hadas," dijo Cas. "Solo que siempre quise uno donde un príncipe encontrara a su príncipe encantador."

"Bueno, el mundo es más inclusivo ahora," dijo Dean. "Quizás hayan cuentos de hadas homosexuales en el futuro." Se detuvo y se sonrojó. "Quizás habrá uno sobre un estúpido indigente que se enamora del mago del reino."

Cas sonrió y besó la frente de Dean. "Quizás habrá uno sobre un mago que se enamora de un príncipe, pero cree que el príncipe está comprometido con una princesa."

Dean se rió. "Ese sería realmente un buen cuento de hadas."


	14. Cap 14: Semana en el café con Charlie

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Hola nuevamente! Pido disculpas públicas por mis retrasos, no son a propósito y están muy bien justificados, lo juro.

Para todos los que están esperando el segundo capítulo de Twist and Shout, sé que dije que iba a terminarlo y enviarlo el fin de semana que acaba de pasar, pero tuve que viajar de urgencia y aún no lo tengo terminado. A penas esté listo se los envío, estoy trabajando a toda máquina en ello.

Para quien quiera sumarse a las actualizaciones de Twist and Shout vía e-mail, envíeme un correo a jessica. ( ) .

Ahora si, la pequeña actualización...

* * *

Día 14 – Siendo frikis sobre algo

* * *

Capítulo 14:  
**Esta semana en el café con Charlie…**

* * *

"Quiero decir, soy claramente un Revenclaw," dijo Charlie, poniendo su tazón de té sobre la encimera. "Pero no todos son siempre sorteados tan fácilmente. Un ejemplo claro es Hermione. Ella es definitivamente una Gryffinclaw."

"Gryffinclaw," repitió Dean, dándole una mirada inexpresiva. "Eso es ridículo. No puedes estar entre dos casas."

"¡Claro que no!" concordó Charlie. "Es por eso que fue sorteada en Gryffindor. Ganó ese lado de ella."

Había tomado meses antes de que los horarios de Dean, Cas y Charlie coincidieran todos para que Charlie pudiera finalmente conocer a Cas. La reunión había pasado de largo por mucho tiempo. Pero por supuesto, cuando finalmente se conocieron, en lugar de hablar sobre cosas normales, terminaron hablando sobre Harry Potter.

"Puedo ver el argumento de Charlie," reflexionó Cas. "Todos tienen cualidades de todas las casas. Solo importan las cualidades bajo las cuales actúas."

_"Son nuestras acciones, Harry, las que muestra quienes somos realmente, mucho más que nuestras habilidades,"_ dijo Charlie en una ridícula imitación de la voz de Dumbledore.

Dean rodó sus ojos. "Está bien, de acuerdo. Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso."

"Así que, espera, ¿en qué casa estás tú?" preguntó Charlie, estrechando los ojos hacia Dean. "¡Espera! Déjame adivinar: Hufflepuff."

Dean gruñó. "¡Oh, vamos! Gryffindor todo el tiempo."

"Mmm, no, creo que eres un Puff," murmuró Cas, acariciando la rodilla de Dean y sonriendo.

Dean puso mala cara y Cas se rió.

"Aunque he notado bastante esa tendencia de valentía y lealtad," dijo Charlie. "Los Gryffindor tienden a ser realmente leales también, así que puede ser difícil dibujar una línea entre esos dos."

"He notado eso con los Slytherins y Revenclaws también," comentó Cas. "La inteligencia y la astucia van de la mano bastante bien."

Charlie se estremeció. "Oh, dios, un Slytherclaw sería aterrador."

Todos rieron.

"Déjame adivinar," dijo ella, sonriéndole a Cas. "¿Eres un Revenclaw?"

Él sonrió maliciosamente. "Slytherin," respondió, los ojos centelleando. "Tengo un montón de ambición."

Las cejas de Charlie se alzaron y Dean se sintió sonrojar por ninguna razón conocida, y todos se atraparon riéndose.

"Me agradas," dijo Charlie, palmeando el hombro de Cas. Le sonrió a Dean. "Elegiste uno bueno."

Dean le sonrió suavemente a Cas, cuyos brillantes ojos se encontraron con los de él.


	15. Cap 15: Pizza en forma de pasta

**N/T:** Hola a todos. He andado terriblemente desaparecida y pido disculpas - como siempre. Este fin de semana voy a subir varios capítulos de esta historia, ya que quiero terminarla antes de empezar con otras traducciones y/o actualizaciones (excepto por Twist and Shout, que siempre se lleva varias horas semanales de mí). Por su comprensión, gracias. Nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

Día 15 – Enseñándole al otro cómo hacer algo

* * *

Capítulo 15:  
**Pizza… en forma de Pasta**

* * *

Cas suspiró cansadamente mientas entraba a su departamento, y entonces de detuvo cuando vio velas sin encender alineadas a cada lado de su recibidor.

"¿Dean?" llamó.

Hubo el sonido de una cuchara cayéndose y un silencio, _"¡Mierda!"_ y entonces el sonido acolchado de pasos antes de que Dean, vestido con una bonita chaqueta de botones y unos jeans deslavados oscuros, se pusiera de pie ante él. Frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza incómodamente.

"No se suponía que regresarías hasta más tarde," murmuró.

Cas sonrió. "¿Estás haciendo algo especial para mí, Pookie?"

Dean asintió y se encogió de hombros. "Cena a la luz de las velas."

Cas se mordió el labio y sonrió. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

El rostro de su novio se iluminó. "¡Claro! Quiero decir, es bastante simple, es solo pizza pasta."

"¿Pizza pasta?" preguntó Cas mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

"Si," dijo Dean, asintiendo. "Es como la pizza, pero en forma de pasta."

Cas se rió. "Dime qué hacer."

Así que hirvieron agua y añadieron la pasta, entonces mezclaron la salsa de spaghetti con pepperoni y salchichas, y pusieron todo en un plato y lo coronaron con queso. Mientras se cocinaba en el horno, hicieron la ensalada y sacaron el vino. Hicieron todo mientras se mantenían terriblemente cerca el uno del otro, pechos presionados contra espaldas, manos en las caderas, labios rozando oídos.

Entonces finalmente se sentaron a comer, el espacio iluminado solo por las velas en los muros y la mesa.

"Esto está delicioso," le dijo Cas.

"Tú ayudaste a hacerlo," dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué es todo esto, de todas formas?" preguntó Cas, limpiando su boca y echándose hacia atrás.

Dean sonrió y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Yo solo… bueno, simplemente te amo."

Cas se detuvo un momento y entonces se levantó de la silla, acercándose a Dean y levantando su barbilla para encontrar sus labios en un lento pero ardiente beso.

"Te amo tanto," susurró Cas. "No sé que hice para merecerte, pero estoy endemoniadamente seguro de que me alegro que lo hice."


	16. Cap 16: A veces no puedes hacer mucho

Día 16 – Necesitándose el uno al otro

* * *

Capítulo 16:  
**A veces no puedes hacer mucho**

* * *

Dean se deslizó dentro de su cama alrededor de las 1 am y suspiró satisfecho cuando se hundió en la almohada. El sueño comenzó a cantarle como una sirena, y él estuvo a punto de sucumbir cuando escuchó crujir la puerta principal. Se congeló y se esforzó por escuchar, pero no pudo oír nada más que el susurro de la ropa.

Maldiciendo en silencio, se empujó a sí mismo fuera de la cama y estiró el brazo bajo ella para agarrar el bate que mantenía ahí solo por si acaso algo como esto sucedía. Dio pasos silenciosos fuera de la habitación y echó un vistazo a la entrada, donde pudo dilucidar la figura de alguien en su recibidor.

"¡Quédate donde estás!" gritó Dean enojadamente, sosteniendo el bate bien arriba en una posición de ataque.

La persona saltó y gritó por la sorpresa, entonces se estrelló contra el muro y cayó.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó la persona.

Dean se detuvo. "¿Cas?"

Encendió la luz de un tirón. Efectivamente, Cas estaba tumbado en el suelo, luciendo muy asustado. Dean bajó el bate y sacudió su cabeza.

"Aw, Cas, lo siento," dijo, frotándose los ojos. "Pensé que era un ladrón o algo."

Cas asintió lentamente y entonces sus labio comenzó a temblar, y de repente rompió en llanto, poniendo temblorosas manos sobre su rostro.

"Oh, nene," dijo Dean alarmado, dejando caer el bate y arrodillándose a un lado de Cas. "Lo siento, No quise-"

"No es eso," dijo Cas suavemente, su voz temblando. "Es… es Ana…"

"Shh," tranquilizó Dean. Se sentó en el suelo y puso su espalda contra el muro, tomando a Cas entre sus brazos. "¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué sucedió?"

Cas presionó su rostro en el cuello de Dean y curvó sus dedos en su camisa. "Ella… oh, dios…"

"Está bien," dijo Dean, abrazándolo apretadamente. "Estoy aquí, nene, yo-"

Cas dejó salir un llanto estrangulado y sus rodillas se acercaron hasta su pecho. Dean sintió su corazón saltar del terror. Frotó el hombro de Cas gentilmente e intentó tragar con el enorme bulto creciente en su garganta.

"Ella… ella está-"

"Perdió el bebé," murmuró Cas. "T-Thomas me llamó. Yo… yo fui, pero ella… ella ya no hablaba con nadie. Ella no hablaba conmigo y yo solo te necesitaba porque-" se rompió.

Dean cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas le escocían y se enroscó en torno a Cas. Anna y su novio Thomas habían anunciado su embarazo solo hace dos meses atrás. Habían estado tratando por un tiempo, y ahora-

"Ella solo… ella solo quería un bebé," sollozó Cas sin ningún tapujo ahora, temblando en los brazos de Dean. "¿Por qué ella no p-pudo tener un bebé?"

"No lo sé, Cas," susurró Dean, una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. "A veces el mundo solo no es justo."

"Ella s-solo quería un b-b-bebé," repitió Cas, atascado en un circuito, la agonía por la pérdida de su hermana rasgándolo. "Oh, dios, por qué… solo un bebé… eso es- eso es todo…"

Dean no podía hacer nada por él. No podía hacer nada por Anna, nada por Thomas, nada por el niño que no había podido tener una vida.

Así que sostuvo a Cas y tarareó 'Hey, Jude' bajo su aliento, porque era todo lo que sentía que podía hacer, todo de lo que era capaz. Y entonces Cas finalmente se desmayó del cansancio. Él lo cargó hasta la cama y lo sostuvo un poco más.


	17. Cap 17: El juego está en marcha

Día 17 – Lavando algo

* * *

Capítulo 17:  
**El juego está en marcha**

* * *

"Voy a llevar a la Nena afuera para lavarla, ¿quieres venir?" preguntó Dean, agarrando las llaves de su auto y parándose en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Cas estaba inclinado sobre el moestrador, mirando ausentemente por la ventana. Había pasado una semana desde el aborto involuntario de Anna. Toda la familia se estaba recuperando. Anna y Thomas no habían salido de su casa en toda la semana, y sin importar lo que todos querían para ellos, no podían hacer nada más que dejar que sanara. Cas se estaba sintiendo increíblemente insuficiente, especialmente desde que él y Anna siempre habían sido cercanos.

"¿Nene?" preguntó Dean.

Cas se enderezó y se volteó. "Lo siento ¿qué decías?"

"Voy a lavar el Impala," repitió Dean. "¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"Oh, um… si," decidió Cas, asintiendo lentamente. "Si, lo haré."

"Genial." Dean sonrió. "Ve a ponerte algo de mi ropa vieja y te encontraré abajo."

Cas sonrió y besó la mejilla de Dean, entonces se fue por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Dean.

Un rato después estaban afuera, en un estacionamiento vacío en el borde de la ciudad. Dean estaba llenando un par de cubos desde un grifo y Cas estaba arrojando copiosas cantidades de jabón dentro de ellos. Cas se apoderó de una esponja y comenzó a fregar el lado de la puerta del pasajero. Dean sonrió y agarró la otra esponja, entonces fue a trabajar sobre el capó.

Rock clásico estallando mientras lavaban, y Dean atrapó a Cas tarareando bajo una o dos veces, lo que hizo que Dean sonriera como nadie, porque Cas solía ser bastante insistente en su disgusto por la música rock.

"¡Oye!" exclamó Cas.

"Mierda, lo siento, nene," dijo Dean de repente. En su emoción, había fregado un poco demasiado fuerte, y había salpicado ligeramente a Cas.

Los ojos de Cas brillaron malévolamente y Dean se movió hasta el otro lado del auto. Estaba frotando una ventana cuando de repente hubo una cascada de agua enjabonada viniendo hacia él desde el techo del auto: Cas había le lanzado uno de los cubos y ahora él estaba empapado.

Enjuagó su rostro lo mejor que pudo y se uso de pie, jadeando hacia Cas, quien estaba soltando risitas como loco.

"Oh, vas a lamentar eso," gruñó Dean juguetonamente.

Dio un salto y se deslizó sobre el capó del Impala, y aplastó su esponja en el rostro de Cas. Cas se rió y se quitó del camino, golpeando a Dean en el pecho con su esponja. Dean sumergió su esponja en el agua y se la arrojó a Cas. Cas corrió alrededor del otro lado del auto, pero Dean fue por el otro lado y terminó acorralando a Cas en el auto mojado. Retorció la esponja sobre la cabeza de Cas, provocando que el agua cayera desde arriba de él.

"¡Nooo - mmf!"

Dean selló los labios de Cas con los propios. Era un beso descuidado, todo húmedo y empapado y no sabía bien en absoluto, pero se sentía muy bien. Dean se apartó y dejó descansar su frente contra la de Cas.

"Es bueno verte sonreír," dijo, frotando su nariz contra la de Cas.

Una punzada de tristeza entró en los ojos de Cas mientras murmuraba un sonido de acuerdo.

"Todo va a estar bien," continuó Dean. "¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

"Si, lo sé," respondió Cas, besando rápidamente a Dean. "Pero aún tenemos un auto que limpiar."

Y su mano se levantó y aplastó su esponja contra el costado del rostro de Dean, sorprendiendo a Dean lo suficiente como para que él pudiera escapar.

Dean sonrió. "Oh, esto está empezando."


	18. Cap 18: Cualquier cosa por Pookie

Día 18 – Uno de ellos está enfermo

* * *

Capítulo 18:  
**Cualquier cosa por Pookie**

* * *

_Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt_

Dean levantó su cabeza somnolientamente, a pesar del instantáneo dolor de cabeza que le sobrevino al hacerlo. Gruñó y esnifó, entonces agitó su mano alrededor hasta que ésta hizo contacto con su teléfono que vibraba.

Echó un vistazo a la pantalla de llamada:

_Llamada entrante:_  
_El Mago_

"¿Cas?" quiso decir, pero su voz no estaba funcionando correctamente, así que terminó saliendo algo como , "¿Csss?"

_"¿Dean? ¿Eres tú?"_

"Si, qué- ¿qué pasa?" murmuró Dean, recostándose de vuelta sobre su almohada y frotándose los ojos.

_"Um, ¿no se suponía que íbamos a comer?"_

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de par en par. "Oh._ Oh."_

Volteó la cabeza y miró la hora. 10:34. Se suponía que debía haber encontrado a Cas hace media hora.

"Mierda, nene, lo… lo siento mucho," dijo Dean. "Solo… me vine abajo con… con _algo,_ y yo… urgh, me siento como mierda. Dios, lo siento."

_"No, no, está bien," _respondió Cas._ "¿Quieres que vaya? Estoy libre todo el día."_

"Náh, estaré bien," dijo Dean. "Solo necesito dormir."

_"Creo que iré."_

"Bebé, no, estoy asqueroso," protestó Dean.

_"Me parece recordar un momento en el cual yo estaba enfermo y asqueroso, y cierto alguien vino de todas maneras,"_ contrarrestó Cas con voz divertida.

Dean gruñó. "Bien, lo que sea."

_"¡Te veo pronto! ¡Te amo!"_

"Si, si, te amo," refunfuñó Dean, entonces colgó y presionó su rostro contra su almohada.

Se despertó quince minutos más tarde con Cas entrando a su departamento y tarareando. Entró a la habitación de Dean y besó su frente, entonces le dijo que durmiera y dejó la habitación. Así que Dean lo hizo. Con agradecimiento. Solo despertó nuevamente cuando olió algo delicioso y sintió un peso sentándose en su cama.

"¿Hmm?" se quejó Dean, abriendo sus ojos y forzándose a sentarse.

"¡Te hice sopa!" declaró Cas orgullosamente. "¡Tomate y arroz, como te gusta!"

Dean sonrió. "Genial."

"Aún está caliente," advirtió Cas y le pasó el tazón.

Dean asintió y sostuvo el tazón. Solo el calor y el olor ya estaban haciéndole sentir mejor.

"Vi a Ana hoy."

Dean levantó la mirada, pero Cas estaba mirando hacia abajo, hacia el cubrecama. "¿Cómo está?"

"Bien," respondió Cas. "Tom dice que está mejor pero…" suspiró. "Ella está demasiado triste. Y yo no puedo ayudarla. No puedo arrancar la tristeza de ella."

"¿Hablaron al menos?" preguntó.

Cas sacudió su cabeza. "No. Ella vino y me abrazó, entonces me apretó la mano y volvió a su habitación. Hablé con Tom un rato y vimos una película, y ella salió y se sentó con nosotros por cinco minutos. Tom dice que es un progreso."

"Bueno, eso es… bueno," dijo Dean. No estaba seguro de si era bueno realmente, pero cualquier progreso seguía siendo un progreso.

Cas asintió un poco.

Dean bajó la vista hacia su sopa y levantó una cucharada, soplándola antes de ponerla dentro de su boca. Estaba sorprendentemente buena, especialmente viniendo de Cas, quien tenía una limitada experiencia.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Cas esperanzado.

"¡Si!" dijo Dean. "Está buena, en realidad." Tomó otra cucharada. "No tan buena como la de mi madre, sabes, pero…" se apagó con un guiño.

Cas se rió. "Me alegra."

Dean sonrió. "Gracias, Cas. Por estar aquí."

Cas levantó una mano y la puso sobre la pierna de Dean, cubierta por mantas. "Por supuesto." Sonrió malévolamente. "Cualquier cosa por mi _Pookie._"

Ante lo cual Cas recibió una almohada en el rostro.


	19. Cap 19: Estrella de mar y trato especial

Día 19 – Mimándose el uno al otro

* * *

Capítulo 19:  
**Estrella de mar y tratamiento especial**

* * *

Cas se sintió volver lentamente a la conciencia cuando sintió la cama hundirse a medida que Dean se movía. Entonces sintió a Dean montarse a horcajadas sobre su espalda y poner sus manos sobre sus hombros, y Cas estuvo tan despierto como podía estarlo.

"Buenos días," dijo Dean con una sonrisa mientras Cas movía su trasero ligeramente.

"Buenos- ohhh," gimió Cas mientras Dean comenzaba a masajear los hombros de Cas, los pulgares hundiéndose en la carne desnuda.

"Así que," dijo Dean iniciando una conversación, "estaba pensando que hoy podríamos desayunar en ese pequeño café al lado de la playa que viste ayer."

"Mmhmm."

"Luego podemos echar un vistazo en las piscinas naturales."

_"Me encantan_ las estrellas de mar," murmuró Cas enfáticamente.

"Sé que sí," dijo Dean son una sonrisita. "Entonces podemos hacer lo que sea hasta el almuerzo, cuando voy a llevarte al restaurant más lujoso de la ciudad, el cual está reservado solo para nosotros porque-" se inclinó hacia delante y presionó un beso en la columna de Cas. "- estamos de vacaciones."

"Cuidado, quizás me acostumbre a este tratamiento especial," advirtió Cas con una sonrisa.

Dean se lanzó a sí mismo a un lado de Cas, quien se quejó ante la falta del masaje, y sonrió, recorriendo con sus dedos el cabello de amanecida de Cas.

"Bien," dijo Dean.

* * *

**N/T:** Capítulos bien cortitos, por eso subí dos, para mantenerme_ relativamente_ al día.


	20. Cap 20: ¡Fiesta de pies!

Día 20 – Comprando juntos

* * *

Capítulo 20:  
**¡Fiesta de Pie!**

* * *

"Bien," dijo Cas, echándole un vistazo a la lista de compras. "¿Puedes traer el pan y las cosas de este pasillo? Voy a buscar el Tylenol.

"Lo tengo," respondió Dean, estrechando la mirada ante la variedad de marcas y tipos de barras de pan.

Cas sonrió, entonces se hizo camino fuera del pasillo de los productos de grano y alrededor del área de la farmacia. Encontró rápidamente el Tylenol, luego agarró una caja de pañuelos solo por si acaso, y una botella de vitaminas, ya que saldría a correr en una o dos semanas. Entonces volvió al pasillo en el que había dejado a Dean, encontrándolo vacío. Frunció el ceño y avanzó un poco más antes de encontrar a su novio en la comida congelada, mirando fijamente los pies.

_"Bebé,"_ dijo Dean enfáticamente cuando Cas deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Dean apuntó los pies.

"Lo siento, querido, no esta noche," respondió Cas, entonces agarró el carrito y caminó fuera del pasillo.

Hubo otra pelea mientras caminaban a través del área de repostería y Cas tuvo que arrastrar, literalmente, a Dean lejos de los atractivos pies recién horneados. Se sintió mal al respecto, pero tenía sus razones.

"Es porque me estoy poniendo gordo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Dean cuando llegaron a la fila, sonando bastante como una novia molesta. "No me dejarás tomar el pie porque me estoy poniendo gordo."

"Oh, por favor," dijo Cas, dándole a Dean una mirada fulminante. "No _estás_ gordo, y no _te estás poniendo_ gordo. Solo no vamos a tener pie esta noche."

Dean parecía poco convencido, así que Cas envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y le besó breve pero apasionadamente, y recorrió con sus dedos el vientre de Dean cuando se apartó.

"No estás gordo," repitió Cas. "Solo tienes una pequeña barriguita, la cual _amo."_

"Está bien, de acuerdo," dijo Dean con una sonrisa. Echó un vistazo a la lista de compras. "Uh, _Mago_, ¿trajimos las zanahorias?"

"Oh, mier-" dijo Cas, mirando a la pequeña niña y a su madre en la fila detrás de ellos. La madre rodó los ojos de buen humor. "Iré a traerlas."

Dean asintió. "Genial. Esperaré aquí."

Cas volvió cinco minutos más tarde y Dean ya estaba a medio camino del proceso de pago. Cargaron las compras fuera, hacia el auto de Dean, y estaban manejando a casa cuando Cas le echó un vistazo al recibo, el cual había sido más costoso de lo que había calculado.

"Qué-" se detuvo cuando vio los tres pies listados en la boleta. "Dean, ¿agarraste los pies cuando estaba buscando las zanahorias?"

Dean se sonrojó. "Quizás."

Cas suspiró. _"Dean–"_

"Te lo reembolsaré," dijo Dean. "Solo quería algunos pies, ¿y cuál es el punto de la libertad en América si un hombre no puede tener algunos malditos pies para sí mismo?"

Cas comenzó a reír entonces y Dean lució confuso. "¿Qué?"

"No, es…" Cas sacudió su cabeza. "Ya había conseguido algunos pies más temprano. Están esperando en mi departamento. Te compré _cuatro pies_ para esta noche."

Dean le dio una mirada incrédula mientras se acercaban a una luz roja.

"Se suponía que sería una sorpresa," dijo Cas, encogiéndose de hombros.

Dean se rió y sonrió ampliamente. "¡Tendremos una fiesta de pies! Declaró felizmente, entonces se inclinó para besar fuertemente a Cas. "Y tú eres el mejor novio de todos los tiempos."

Cas sonrió. "Lo sé."


	21. Cap 21: Las rosas son rojas

Día 21 – Comprando flores para el otro

* * *

Capítulo 21:  
**Las rosas son rojas y los chicos son tontos**

* * *

"Aquí esta la llave de su cuarto, Señor Novak," dijo la mujer, deslizando una tarjeta sobre el mostrador. "Y la suya, Señor Milton," le dijo a Inías.

"Gracias," respondió Cas, recogiéndola. Comenzaron a alejarse cuando la mujer habló nuevamente.

"Eres afortunado, sabes," dijo ella. "Es difícil encontrar un chico que se preocupe."

Inías se mantuvo callado.

Cas se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

Ella se enderezó, como si se diera cuenta de su error. "Oh, nada. Que tengas una buena noche."

"¿Sabes sobre qué estaba hablando?" preguntó Cas a Inías en el elevador.

"No tengo idea," respondió Inías. "Intento no saber demasiado acerca de Dean y tú."

Cas rodó sus ojos.

"Te veo mañana," dijo Inías cuando el elevador llegó al cuarto piso. "No te quedes dormido. Tenemos que estar a tiempo."

"También te amo, primo."

Inías bufó y se encaminó fuera del elevador.

Cas siguió meditando acerca de lo que la mujer pudo haber dicho, cuando llegó al sexto piso. Caminó a través del pasillo y dentro del cuarto, dejando caer sus maletas en la puerta. Se estiró y bostezó, y decidió que solo le enviaría un mensaje de texto de buenas noches a Dean y se iría a dormir, ya que estaba demasiado cansado por el vuelo.

Sacó su teléfono y caminó hacia la cama, entonces se detuvo.

Sobre la cama había una tonelada de rosas en un paquete con una tarjeta blanca descansando en la parte de arriba. Maravillado, se acercó y recogió la tarjeta que decía _"Te amo – Dean"_. No era su letra, alguno de los empleados del hotel debía haberlo hecho, pero aún seguía siendo el sentimiento de Dean.

La mujer tenía razón: era muy afortunado.

Eliminó el mensaje que estaba enviando y envió otro diferente en su lugar.

_Dean W_

_{{{ Te amo *demasiado*  
__}}} lo sé :)  
__}}} yo también te amo_

Habían rosas esperando en todos los otros hoteles alrededor de ese ridículamente largo y agotador viaje de negocios, todas con un mensaje diferente.

_Estoy loco por ti._

_No hay nada más importante que tú._

_Lo eres todo._

_Haría cualquier cosa por ti._

_Eres mi vida y mi amor._

Los mensajes eran cursis y tan fuera de Dean, pero eran tan significativos y sinceros. Su amor por Dean creciendo con cada ramo, para disgusto de Inías. Pero ni siquiera el humor agrio de su primo podía enfriar eso.

Aunque Cas se sintió algo superado, y sintió que necesitaba hacer algo por Dean en retribución. Así que comenzó a planear.

* * *

_SPNSPNSPN_

* * *

Dean se despertó y agarró su teléfono. Había un recordatorio en su pantalla:

_cas viene hoy a casa!_

Sonrió, lleno de repente con energía para el día, y se preparó. Estaba haciendo café cuando hubo un golpe en su puerta. Su corazón se aceleró, pensando que quizás Cas había llegado temprano, pero era su vecina Susie, una mujer mayor que vivía al otro lado del pasillo.

"Esto es para ti, querido," dijo ella, extendiéndole una rosa roja.

"Susie, eres la mejor," respondió Dean con una sonrisa, "pero sabes que ya no estoy disponible."

"Oh, no te halagues a ti mismo, tesoro. No es de mi parte," respondió Susie descaradamente.

Dean se rió y tomó la rosa. "Bueno, gracias de todas formas."

"Por supuesto. Mi hija y su esposo vendrán de visita esta semana, tú y Cas deberían venir a cenar," dijo ella.

"Definitivamente," dijo Dean, entonces besó su mejilla y volvió al interior del apartamento.

Sonrió perplejo hacia la rosa, entonces sacudió su cabeza y la puso en un florero.

Pero esa no era la única rosa.

Obtuvo una del chico que manejaba el estacionamiento del garaje, luego de una de las secretarias de su oficina, y una del chico del café, y del guardia de seguridad, y –

Bueno, tienes la imagen.

Incluso Charlie se balanceó por la oficina y le extendió una, pero no le dijo qué estaba pasando. Ella solo le sonrió con un toque malévolo en sus ojos y se rehusó a hablar acerca de cualquier cosa exceptuando el episodio más reciente de Juego de Tronos.

Para el momento en que llegó a casa, había recibido once rosas y las había puesto todas en el florero que había sacado en la mañana. Sonrió, imaginando que Cas tenía que haber estado tras de esto, y entonces salió para recoger a Cas del aeropuerto.

Estaba de pie en el terminal de arribo sosteniendo un cartel que decía "El Mago" cuando vio a Cas a través de la multitud, sosteniendo una rosa roja en su mano – _la número doce._

Dean sonrió y Cas corrió hacia él. Él dejó caer el cartel y abrió sus brazos justo cuando Cas corrió hacia ellos. Giraron un poco por el impulso de la carrera de Cas y se besaron apasionadamente.

"Odio cuando te vas por tanto tiempo," murmuró Dean contra los labios de Cas.

Cas lo besó de nuevo. "Lo sé," dijo. "Lo sé."

Se abrazaron apretadamente por un rato y luego Cas preguntó. "Entonces, ¿por qué los ramos? No que me esté quejando."

"Yo solo…" Dean suspiró y se apartó lo suficiente como para poder mirar a Cas a los ojos. "Quería asegurarme de que supieras que… que nunca he hecho esto antes."

Tragó y miró hacia la doceava rosa que Cas seguía sosteniendo en su mano. "Sabes que odio los momentos cursis de chicas, pero tengo que decir esto."

Cas asintió para que continuara.

"Nunca en mi vida había amado tanto a alguien," dijo Dean, mirando fijamente en los ojos abiertos de Cas. "Ni a otro chico, ni chica, ni nadie." Tomó un respiro. "Esto es… esto es tan importante para mí. _Tú_ eres tan importante para mí. Y tampoco he tenido algo que durara tanto. Así que supongo…. Supongo que solo estoy asustado de estropearlo."

"Oh, bebé, no," dijo Cas, besándolo rápidamente. "Nada de lo que hagas va a arruinar esto. _Te amo, Dean_. Eres mi persona más importante."

Dean sonrió, lágrimas en sus ojos, y le besó de nuevo lentamente.

"¿Se dan cuenta de que están en público, verdad?"

Se separaron y luego sonrieron a Inías, quien estaba arrojando malhumoradamente las maletas de Cas en frente de ellos.

"Inías, siempre es un placer," saludó Dean.

"Solo no sean arrestados por indecencia pública. Ese es un escándalo que el canal no apreciará," dijo Inías con una mirada enojada. "Te veo el jueves, Cas."

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acerque a casa?" preguntó Dean.

Inías le silenció mientras se alejaba. Dean se jactó con una risa.

"Nunca le vas a agradar si sigues antagonizando con él," dijo Cas.

"Nunca voy a agradarle, punto," contraatacó Dean.

Cas se rió. "Eso es probablemente cierto. Pero está bien." Besó la mejilla de Dean. "Me gustas lo suficiente por ambos."

* * *

**N/T:** Personalmente me encanta este capítulo. Es muy empalagoso y dulce, y me encanta. ¡A solo nueve capítulos del final! Espero actualizar periódicamente. Nos estamos leyendo.


	22. Cap 22: Bean y Tas

Día 22 – Compitiendo

* * *

Capítulo 22:  
**Bean y Tas**

* * *

"¡Estamos aquí!" anunció Dean mientras él y Cas entraban en la casa de Sam y Jess.

"¡En la cocina!" respondió Jess.

Se sacaron los zapatos y colgaron sus chaquetas, y después se encaminaron a la cocina, donde Jess estaba lavando los platos y Katie estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con autitos de juguete.

_"¡Bean!"_ Katie exclamó cuando los vió. _"¡Tas!"_

"Ven aquí, pequeña traviesa(1)" dijo Cas, agachándose y recogiéndola. La lanzó en el aire y ella chilló.

"No, no, ven con el tío Dean" dijo Dean, ofreciéndole sus brazos

"Le caigo mejor" dijo Cas de manera juguetona, sosteniendo a Katie lejos de Dean

"Katie, tu quieres a _Bean_, ¿verdad?" Dean preguntó

Ella solo se rió. _"¡Quede volar!"_ declaró, aleteando sus brazos

Cas la lanzó en el aire otra vez y ella chilló de alegría. Katie se parecía cada día más a su madre, con su pelo rubio y ojos azul pálido, pero Dean pensó que su nariz se parecía a la de Sam, cuando él era pequeño.

Katie rió otra vez cuando Cas la lanzó una vez más al aire, y Dean aprovechó la oportunidad para robársela en medio vuelo. Katie rió y puso sus manos en sus mejillas.

_"¡Bean!"_ exclamó, palmeando ligeramente sus mejillas.

"Eso es," dijo Dean, sonriéndole triunfantemente a Cas, quien refunfuñó.

"No, ella quiere al Tío Cas," dijo Cas. "¿Verdad, cariño?"

Jess se rió mientras se secaba las manos en una toalla. "¿Están peleándose a una niña de trece meses de edad?

"¡No!" corearon.

Ella rodó los ojos. "Aquí, vamos a resolver esto." Tomó a Katie de los brazos de Dean y entonces fue hacia la sala de estar. Dean y Cas la siguieron.

"Bien, sepárense y dejemos que el mejor tío gane," dijo Jess, sentando a Katie en el suelo.

"Ven aquí, pequeña," dijo Cas seriamente, arrodillándose en el suelo.

Dean se apoyó en sus rodillas también. "Ven, pequeña Katie."

Katie se quedó mirándolos en obvia diversión.

"Te amo más, lo sabes," dijo Cas.

"No dejes que esos ojos azules te engañen, cariño," dijo Dean.

Katie se puso sobre sus rodillas, lista para gatear.

"¡Si, así es! ¡Ven con _Bean!"_ exclamó Dean.

Ella comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

"Te compraré helado todos los días una vez que seas lo suficientemente mayor," prometió Cas.

"¡No harás algo como eso!" dijo Jess con una risa.

Pero funcionó para Katie, quien desvió el curso hacia Cas.

"Pero yo te enseñaré a conducir," dijo Dean. "¡Incluso de dejaré conducir el Impala!"

Katie se detuvo y los miró a ambos, como si sopesara sus opciones.

"Estoy en casa," anunció Sam mientras ingresaba por la puerta del frente.

"¡Papi!" exclamó Katie, entonces de empujó a sí misma sobre sus pies y dio varios pasos tambaleantes hacia su padre, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pierna y le sonrió.

Todos estaban en silencio por la sorpresa.

"¿Fueron esos…?" preguntó Cas con la mandíbula floja.

"Sip," dijo Dean, sus ojos muy abiertos. "Sus primeros pasos."

"Bueno, qué les parece," dijo Jess con un tono cariñoso mientras Sam tomaba a Katie en brazos y la sostenía alto sobre su cabeza. "Supongo que papá le gana a los tíos."

"Esto es una farsa," dijo Dean al mismo tiempo que Cas decía, "quiero la revancha."

Todos simplemente rieron.

* * *

**N/T:** (1)Munchkin es un apelativo cariñoso que se utiliza usualmente para niños pequeños, sería algo así como "diablillo", pero para fines de belleza gramática (según mi beta y yo) lo hemos dejado en "pequeña traviesa".


	23. Cap 23: Esposo y esposo

Día 23 – Envejeciendo juntos

* * *

Capítulo 23:  
**Esposo y esposo**

* * *

"Así que como sea, entonces dije–"

"Dean, por favor no hables con la boca llena," interrumpió Cas rápidamente mientras enroscaba los fideos en su tenedor.

Dean le dirigió una ligera mirada a Cas, luego masticó rápidamente y tragó. Sonrió a través de la mesa hacia sus padres y Bobby, quienes estaban dándole alguna clase de miradas asombradas.

"Así que, como les estaba diciendo," continuó Dean. "Dije que no, uh…"

"Dijiste que no querías volver a verlo nuevamente en tu oficina porque su presencia envenenaba tus negocios," rellenó Cas.

"¡Correcto!" dijo Dean, sacando orgullosamente su pecho.

"Bueno, seguramente le pateaste el culo," dijo John con aprobación.

"Si, no intentará escabullirse alrededor de Motor Mojo en un tiempo," dijo Dean.

Alzó su mano ligeramente de la mesa y Cas inmediatamente agarró la sal y se la pasó.

Mary alzó sus cejas.

"Gracias, bebé," dijo Dean, entonces puso una pizca en sus fideos.

"No hay de qué," respondió Cas, luego bajó la sal.

"Y Cas, ¿cómo está el negocio para ti?" preguntó Mary.

Cas sonrió. "Bueno, ya sabes, las mujeres continúan casándose así que nunca estoy fuera. Y con los estados aprobando más y más las leyes de los matrimonios del mismo sexo, las parejas lésbicas me dan el doble de trabajo."

Mary se rió ante eso.

"Oh, Cas, cuéntales acerca de esa chica en Detroit," dijo Dean.

Cas inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "Oh, te refieres–"

"Así que Cas estaba intentando ayudar a esta novia cuya madre seguía insistiendo en que debía usar el viejo vestido de novia de su madre, el que era francamente horrible," dijo Dean con voz baja, "pero nada de lo que Cas dijo hizo ninguna diferencia. ¡Así que él diseñó un vestido que fue hecho del viejo vestido y era todo lo que la novia _y la madre_ querían!

Cas sonrió. "No fue para tanto," les dijo él.

"Eres demasiado modesto," dijo Dean.

"Bueno, tú eres demasiado presumido," respondió Cas, entonces le dio a Dean una probada de fideos.

John y Bobby intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

"Bueno, chicos, estábamos esperando saber sus horarios de trabajo para que podamos agendar la barbacoa familiar el próximo mes," dijo Mary.

"Creo que estamos bastante libres," dijo Dean. "¿Cas?"

"Tenemos lo del fin de semana de Charlie el 25," respondió Cas, entonces se levantó de la mesa. "Estamos libres cualquier otro, y yo puedo mover las reuniones si es necesario. Discúlpenme un momento."

"Oh, claro," dijo Dean, asintiendo. "Yo no tengo ninguna reunión importante, así que sí, estamos bastante disponibles."

Cas volvió un momento después con un vaso de agua, el cual extendió a Dean.

"Oh, gracias, me estaba dando sed," dijo Dean, tomando felizmente un trago.

Mary, John, y Bobby se quedaron mirándolos incrédulamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Dean, metiendo otra porción de fideos en su boca.

"No es nada," dijo Mary rápidamente. "Es solo–"

"Ustedes dos, idiotas, actúan como un viejo matrimonio, incluso más que Mary y John," dijo Bobby.

Dean le dirigió una mirada. "Nosotros no–" se detuvo y se tensó un poco, y Cas recogió una servilleta y la puso frente a Dean justo a tiempo para que estornudara sobre ella.

"Salud," dijo Cas, entonces limpió un poco la nariz de Dean y bajó la servilleta.

"Oh, dios," gimió Dean alrededor de los fideos. "_Somos_ un viejo matrimonio."

Mary, John, y Bobby comenzaron a reír mientras Cas simplemente sonreía.

"No hables con la boca llena," dijo.

Dean lo empujó.

* * *

**N/T:** ¡Hola a todos! Gracias a todos por leer, y gracias especiales a mi hermosa beta Greenglovess, quien últimamente me ha estado ayudando no solo a traducir si no que también a dibujar, hacer maquetas y planos. Sin ella mi vida tendría el doble de estrés.


	24. Cap 24: No puedes abollar a un niño

Día 24 – Tratando con niños

* * *

Capítulo 24:  
**No puedes abollar a un niño**

* * *

"No, Toby, no nos tiramos el cabello," dijo Cas, acercándose para separar las manos del niño de un año de edad de su cabello. "Dean, ¿ya encontraste el libro?"

"Si, ya voy," dijo Dean, entrando en la sala de estar con Katie en su cadera. "Lo siento, Katie quería su manta de princesa."

"¡Tas!" exclamó Katie, extendiendo las manos hacia Cas.

Dean le extendió a Katie a Cas, quien la situó en su lado derecho mientras Toby se encontraba sentado en el izquierdo. Dean se sentó a un costado de Katie y abrió el libro de cuentos de hadas, y comenzó a leer. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los niños estuvieran dormidos, pero Dean continuó leyendo hasta el final.

Cerró el libro y lo puso sobre la mesa de café, y entonces se giró para poder quedar de frente a Cas y a los niños.

"¿Cuándo van a regresar Sam, Jess, y los Wilkinson?" preguntó Cas.

Dean le echó un vistazo a su reloj. "En media hora, o algo así."

Cas asintió.

"¿Quieres que los mueva?" preguntó Dean.

"No," respondió Cas, sonriendo a los chiquillos durmientes. "Me gusta sostenerlos."

Dean sonrió y dirigió una ausente mirada al cabello de Katie alrededor de su dedo.

"Son bastante adorables, ¿huh?" dijo.

"Lo son, de hecho."

"¿Alguna vez has querido?" preguntó Dean. "Niños," añadió, clarificando.

Cas apretó sus labios por un momento, pensando. "No he pensado realmente en eso. Me gustan los niños, y amo a Katie, y estaría abierto a ello, por supuesto. Pero sé que, siendo gay, el proceso para adquirir un niño sería un poco más complicado que lo usual."

Dean asintió lentamente.

Cas le sonrió. "¿Alguna vez tú has querido hijos?"

"Quiero decir, supongo que sí," dijo Dean. "La idea siempre me aterró. Como, ¿qué pasa si jodie–_ lo estropeara?_ No es como reparar un auto que si abollo, puedo desabollarlo. No puedes hacer eso con un niño. Si lo arruinas con un niño… arruinas una vida."

"Dean," dijo Cas calmadamente, moviendo el brazo que estaba alrededor de Katie para poder poner su mano sobre la rodilla de Dean. "Dean, si hay alguna persona en este mundo que es completamente incapaz de arruinar a un chico, ese serías tú."

Dean sonrió. "Tienes demasiada fe en mí."

"Al contrario," dijo Cas, "tengo la cantidad perfecta."

Dean besó la frente de Cas y luego se acomodó para que sus piernas quedaran sobre su regazo. Estaba enroscado alrededor de Katie y su cabeza estaba en el hombro de Cas. Estiró su brazo hacia él para poder enriar su mano en el brazo de Toby. Se quedaron de esa manera hasta que cayeron dormidos también, y esa fue la vista que Sam, Jess, y los Wilkinson encontraron al llegar a casa.

"Toby nunca se va a dormir antes de las nueve," dijo el señor Wilkinson, maravillado.

"Tienes razón, son buenos. ¿Tienen hijos?" preguntó la señora Wilkinson a Sam y Jess.

"No," dijo Sam, sacudiendo su cabeza y sonriendo. "Pero quizás algún día."


	25. Cap 25: Solo masajeando

Día 25 – Tratando de seducirse mutuamente

* * *

Capítulo 25:  
**"Solo masajeando"**

* * *

Cas no estuvo sorprendido de entrar a su departamento con el sonido de Lynyrd Skynyrd y el olor a comida, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para estar emocionado al respecto. Acababa de volver de su trabajo de último minuto en Alaska, y el recorrido del avión había sido largo e Inías había estado furioso.

"El pródigo consultor de bodas regresa," dijo Dean, viniendo de la cocina y besando a Cas en la mejilla. "¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo, _Mago?"_

"Largo," respondió Cas honestamente.

Dean envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Cas y lo acercó, besando su cuello. "¿Necesitas relajarte?"

"Necesito dormir," respondió Cas, apartándose. Puso una mano en un costado del rostro de Dean. "Lo siento. ¿Podemos recalentarlo en el microondas mañana?"

"Si, se conservará," dijo Dean, luego besó la frente de Cas.

"Gracias, Pookie," dijo Cas con una sonrisa, entonces caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Se cambió a sus pantalones de pijama y se arrastró rápidamente dentro de la cama. Escuchó a Dean acercándose por el pasillo unos pocos minutos más tarde, y luego hubo un peso sentado sobre su trasero y manos sobre sus hombros.

"Dean, estoy cansado," gimió Cas.

"Solo estoy masajeando," se defendió Dean. "Te mereces un masaje."

"Lo merezco, ¿verdad?" murmuró Cas.

Dean sonrió y solo siguió masajeando.

Cas amaba los masajes de Dean; siempre eran profundos y perfectos para deshacer los nudos más difíciles de la espalda de Cas. Se sintió fluyendo hacia el sueño con cuan relajante estaba siendo toda la experiencia, hasta que Dean comenzó a masajear… _más abajo._

"Deeeean," murmuró Cas.

"Solo masajeando," dijo Dean nuevamente.

Y lo estaba. Y se sentía bien. _Realmente bien_. Pero entonces Dean comenzó a besar también, y Cas definitivamente no iba a dormir ahora.

"Oh, tú, maldito insaciable," gruñó Cas con una sonrisa, rodando para quedar sobre su espalda, y bajando a Dean de sobre él.

_SPNSPNSPN_

Dean y Cas se sostenían apretadamente el uno del otro, saboreando la felicidad post coital. Dean suspiró contento y se giró, haciendo una cucharita con Cas.

"Gracias, bebé," dijo Dean, cerrando sus ojos.

"Oh, no, no lo harás," dijo Cas, rodando a Dean sobre su espalda. Cas se arrastró sobre él y le sonrió. "Me tienes animado, y no he terminado contigo todavía."

"¿Me va a hechizar, señor Mago?" preguntó Dean, alzando sus cejas.

Cas sonrió. "Déjame hacer mi magia."

* * *

**N/T:** Cada vez que actualizo subo de a dos capítulos para poder terminar pronto esta traducción. Actualmente estoy metida en un proyecto/sorpresa para ustedes al cual quiero dedicarle el 200% de mi tiempo, por lo que estoy con ansias de terminar todo lo que tengo pendiente, eso incluye esta traducción, mi original _"Los ángeles cuidan de ti"_ y, por supuesto, la traducción de _Twist and Shout_ (por la cual debo disculparme públicamente con todos los que están esperando el tercer capítulo, pero debo ser sincera al respecto y me siento obligada a informarles que no llevo ni una sola palabra traducida del tercer capítulo, aunque creo que lo haré el jueves para poder enviarlo el fin de semana). Gracias por leer y comentar. Un beso y un abrazo.


	26. Cap 26: Mezcolanza es una buena palabra

Día 26 – Interactuando con los miembros de la familia

* * *

Capítulo 26:  
**Mezcolanza(1) es una buena palabra**

* * *

"¡Oh, mira! ¡Es mi ex prometido y el hombre que me lo robó!"

Dean y Cas voltearon ante la voz y vieron el rostro sonriente de Jo con su esposo, Ryan Donovan, justo detrás de ella.

"Joanna Beth, ha pasado demasiado tiempo," saludó Dean, abrazándola apretadamente y luego estrechando la mano de Ryan.

"Nunca vamos a olvidar eso, ¿o si?" preguntó Cas.

Ryan sonrió. "Nunca."

Ellos le habían explicado todo el malentendido a Jo en su recepción – después del guarro sexo en el armario durante la boda, ciertamente – y ella casi se había orinado riendo. Y parecía como si nunca fuera a terminar de burlarse de ellos al respecto.

"Oh, ahí está mi preciosa niña," arrulló Jo al escuchar el emocionado balbuceo de Katie.

Sam y Jess se aproximaron y le extendieron a Katie a Jo. Katie tiró felizmente del cabello de Jo y envolvió su mano alrededor de uno de los dedos de Ryan.

"¡Las hamburguesas y los _hot dogs_ están listos!" anunció John desde la parrilla.

"Cas, sabes que adoraríamos tener a tu padre o alguno de tus hermanos por aquí el próximo año," le dijo Mary mientras se ponían en línea para la comida.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Cas.

Mary sonrió. "Por supuesto. Aquí todos somos familia."

Cas se hinchó de amor y la abrazó apretadamente. Dean se acercó a ellos cuando se estaban separando y puso una mano en la espalda baja de Cas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Nada," dijo Cas rápidamente. "Te amo."

Dean sonrió, sorprendido ante la injustificada declaración. "Yo también te amo."

"Y yo amaría si pudiéramos terminar con esta basura sentimental y conseguir algo de comer," gruñó Bobby detrás de ellos, provocando que todo el mundo riera.

Después de que todos tuvieran su comida, Jo se acercó a Dean y lo arrastró lejos de todos.

"Así que, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Cas?" preguntó con los ojos estrechados.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó. "Estamos muy bien."

"Exacto," dijo ella. "Pero han estado juntos por lo que van a ser cerca de dos años, y ustedes siguen viviendo en diferentes apartamentos."

Dean se movió nerviosamente. "Nosotros… estamos tomando las cosas con calma."

Ella se rió. "Cariño, nada ha sido calmado en su relación." Ante su mirada ofendida, agregó, "¡has estado loco por él desde la primera vez que lo viste!"

"¿Y?" preguntó Dean defensivamente.

"Que lo que tú llamas _'tomarse las cosas con calma'_ yo lo llamo estar atascado en una rutina," dijo Jo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Dean apretó sus labios y echó un vistazo hacia donde Cas estaba hablando con Mary, Ellen, Thalía Moore, y Danielle Donovan. Cas levantó la vista y sonrió, y Dean le sonrió de vuelta.

"¿Qué hago?" preguntó Dean.

"¡Invítalo a vivir contigo!" exclamó Jo. "O múdate con él. O toma el consejo de Beyoncé."

Dean alzó una ceja cuestionadora.

"Si te gusta, ponle un anillo," dijo Jo, moviendo sugerentemente sus cejas.

Dean se ahogó y Jo se rió con ganas, atrayendo algunas miradas divertidas de los miembros de la familia.

"Oigan, chicos," dijo Ellen, acercándose hacia ellos. "¿Cerveza?" ofreció, extendiéndoles dos.

"No, gracias, mamá," dijo Jo. "En realidad…" Captó la mirada de Ryan y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. "¡Oigan todos! ¡Tenemos un anuncio!" llamó para obtener su atención.

Una vez que estuvieron todos mirando, ella sonrió muy ampliamente y tomó la mano de Ryan, y entonces puso su otra mano sobre su estómago.

"¡Estamos encinta!" exclamó ella, sus ojos castaños brillando con emoción.

Todo el mundo vitoreó y se lanzó hacia delante para felicitarla. Dean se sintió paralizado. Jo. La pequeña Joanna Beth. _Embarazada._ Él iba a ser tío nuevamente. Abrazó a Jo y besó su sien.

"Vas a ser una gran madre," le dijo.

Ella sonrió. "Y algún día, tu vas a ser un excelente esposo."

Dean se sonrojó y rodó sus ojos, entonces se acercó a Cas. Cas estaba mirando a Jo y a Ryan con expresión nostálgica.

"Estás pensando en Anna, ¿no es así?" preguntó Dean.

"Si," admitió Cas, sonriéndole ligeramente a Dean. "Creo que ella y Thomas van a optar por la adopción en lugar de intentar concebir de nuevo."

Dean asintió lentamente. "Bien por ellos."

"Y bien por Jo y Ryan," dijo Cas, echándole un vistazo a la joven pareja nuevamente.

Dean besó la sien de Cas y tomó su mano. "Así que, ¿de qué estaban hablando tú y las madres?"

"Mi trabajo," respondió Cas. "Y sobre ti."

"¿Sobre mí?" preguntó Dean.

Cas asintió y jugó con sus manos unidas. "Dean, te amo. Te amo más que a nada. Y desde que estoy viajando un montón, quiero verte tanto como sea posible, así que… ¿te mudarías conmigo?"

Dean se quedó mirando a Cas, quien lucía muy asustado, demasiado preocupado, como si pensara que Dean posiblemente pudiera decir no. En lugar de hablar, solo besó a Cas apasionadamente.

Cuando se apartó, le echó un vistazo a todos los que estaban ahí.

La hermana de Ryan, Alyssa y las hermanas de Jess, Diane y Bethany estaban todas sentadas en el césped discutiendo acerca de la escuela, especializaciones y las clases. John, Bill Harvelle, Bobby, Chris Donovan, y Jacob Moore estaban todos sentados en sus sillas de exterior, con cervezas y hablando sobre nada en particular. Jo y Ryan estaban hablando con sus madres, siendo repetidamente felicitados y aconsejados. Mary y Thalía estaban mimando a su nieta mientras Sam y Jess observaban con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Y entonces ahí estaba Dean, de pie, con su brazo alrededor del amor de su vida.

Era una familia variopinta que crecía cada año, de sangre, matrimonio, y elección. Pero era la mejor familia que había.

* * *

**N/T:** (1)Hodgepodge es una mezcla de cosas muy diferentes entre sí, el mejor sinónimo que pude encontrar en español fue 'mezcolanza', la cual cambié al fina del capítulo por 'variopinta' que pegaba mucho más en el contexto.


	27. Cap 27: Hogar dulce hogar

Día 27 – Mudándose juntos

* * *

Capítulo 27:  
**Hogar dulce hogar**

* * *

"¿Esa es la última caja?" preguntó Dean.

Cas aplanó el cartón y lo arrojó sobre la pila al lado de la puerta. "Absolutamente la última, a menos que hayas dejado alguna en la calle."

"Nope," dijo Dean con una sonrisa. "Eso es todo."

"Así que terminamos," dijo Cas lentamente.

"Terminamos."

"Es oficial."

"Me mudé."

"Vivimos juntos."

"Como una pareja real."

"Nos tomó el tiempo suficiente."

Dean se rió y besó a Cas. Entonces se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor del departamento que una vez fue de Cas, pero ahora era claramente compartido. Podías ver rastros de Dean y Cas a través de todo el lugar: los vinilos de Dean apoyados a un lado del televisor, las pinturas de Cas en las paredes, el sillón de Dean, el reclinable de Cas. Era perfecto.

Filadelfia nunca había sido un hogar para Dean. Era donde tenía que vivir porque ahí estaban los cuarteles generales de su compañía, pero nunca fue un hogar. Él seguía considerando a Kansas como su hogar._ "Un lugar al cual regresar,"_ le había dicho a Cas ese primer día en el Pop's Place. Pero ahora… este apartamento era su hogar, un lugar al cual regresar.

Se volteó para mirar a Cas y encontró esos ojos azul Egipcio mirándole directamente, tan llenos de felicidad y amor, y decidió que no estaba en lo correcto.

Filadelfia no era su hogar.

Cas lo era.


	28. Cap 28: Mierda

Día 28 – Enamorándose

* * *

Capítulo 28:  
**Mierda**

* * *

¿Alguna vez has tenido ese momento en el cual te das cuenta de que estás enamorado de alguien?

Como que de repente tú solo vas y, _Mierda, amo a esta persona más que respirar._

Porque Dean sí.

Ha sucedido algunas veces, pero el mayor descubrimiento de todos sucedió solo recientemente. Y fue en torno a algo realmente estúpido.

Se levantó un sábado en la mañana en una cama vacía, aunque no era un asunto muy importante. Algunas mañanas, en las raras ocasiones en las que Cas realmente quería salir de la cama, se levantaría antes que él. Dean se estiró y salió de la cama, y atravesó el pasillo, entrando a la sala de estar.

_La sala de estar de ambos._ Aún se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

Cas estaba sentado en su reclinable, las piernas arriba, echándole un vistazo al periódico de esa mañana. Su cabello estaba desordenado y usaba una de las camisetas de bandas de Dean y un par de pantalones de chándal deslavados. Un par de gafas de lectura pendían de su nariz mientras leía, el periódico sostenido en una mano, y una taza de café en la otra.

Dean dejó de caminar ante esa vista. Su pecho se apretó, y lo sintió a punto de estallar. Se sintió un poco mareado y ligero mientras su sangre bombeaba a través de él, y todo lo que podía pensar era, _Oh, por dios, lo amo tanto. Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo –_

"¿Dean?" preguntó Cas, levantando la vista hacia él.

"¿Si?" preguntó Dean.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

Dean sacudió su cabeza. "No, absolutamente no. Todo está perfecto."

Para Cas, sucedía cada vez que Dean sonreía y esa luz alcanzaba sus ojos. Esa alegría pura, irradiando desde adentro. Sucedió cuando vio la sonrisa que Dean le dio a Cas un sábado por la mañana.

_Si,_ pensó Cas para sí mismo._ Esto es por lo que he sido puesto en la tierra: para observar el milagro que es Dean Winchester._

Y más tarde esa semana, cada uno hizo un viaje a la joyería para comprar algo que deberían haber comprado hacía un largo tiempo.

¿Pero desde cuándo ellos habían hecho algunas vez las cosas de manera oportuna?

* * *

**N/T:** ¡Tres capítulos al hilo! Ya solo me quedan dos que espero estar subiendo el jueves para cerrar esta hermosa - y dulce - historia, y así poderme dedicar en cuerpo y alma a Twist and Shout (cuyo tercer capítulo creo que enviaré también el jueves o viernes a más tardar). Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios son bienvenidos, ¡que tengan una linda mitad de semana!


	29. Cap 29: Los más afortunados del mundo

**Advertencia de la traductora:** Si piensan que los capítulos anteriores han sido dulces, aún no han visto nada. Es probable que saquen caries con estos dos últimos, aunque valen la pena, lo juro.

* * *

Día 29 – Haciendo las tareas de la casa

* * *

Capítulo 29:  
**Los chicos más afortunados del mundo**

* * *

"¡Asegúrate de desempolvar la estantería!" llamó Cas.

"¡Si, lo tengo!" respondió Dean, alzando el plumero y pasándolo sobre varios libros y cuadros de fotos ubicados sobre su biblioteca. Pero su mente estaba en algún otro lugar, es decir en el anillo en su bolsillo que estaba pesando una tonelada.

Lo ha estado sosteniendo por un tiempo, pero no ha podido proponérselo. No es como si estuviera cambiando de idea ni nada. _De ninguna jodida manera._ Él definitivamente quería casarse con Cas, quería ser la única persona en la vida de Cas y que Cas fuera la única persona en la suya. Solo que seguía acobardándose.

Para empezar, él odiaba los momentos cursis, y cualquier cosa grande o elaborada que pudiera lucir ridícula ante sus ojos y que fuera impropio de la relación de él y Cas. Lo que realmente quería hacer era solo deslizar el anillo en el dedo de Cas mientras estaba durmiendo. Simple, despreocupado, fácil.

Excepto que cada vez que despertaba antes que Cas y sacaba el anillo, listo para deslizarlo, era golpeado por una especie de terror nervioso, como si de alguna forma Cas pudiera decir que no, o se despertara y enloqueciera, y él sencillamente no podía poner el anillo.

"Bien, nuestro dormitorio y el baño están limpios," dijo Cas, viniendo por el pasillo. "Así que nos queda el escritorio. ¿Terminaste la cocina?"

"Si," dijo Dean.

"¿Y cómo va la sala de estar?"

Dean bajó su plumero y limpió la pantalla del televisor. "¡Hecho!"

Cas sonrió. "Perfecto. ¿Crees que nos faltó algo?"

Dean miró alrededor del ridículamente limpio apartamento (a Cas le gustaba hacer una excursión de limpieza todo-en-uno cada dos meses) y sonrió. Luego miró hacia la mano izquierda – sin anillo – de Cas.

"Solo una cosa," dijo Dean antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho mientras Cas inclinaba su cabeza hacia el lado. "¿En serio? ¿Dónde? ¿Te encargaste de las ventanas, verdad?"

"Si, me encargué de las ventanas," murmuró Dean.

"Entonces–"

Dean metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó el anillo. Sintió como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse o vomitar, pero no había vuelta atrás, así que tomó la mano izquierda de Cas y deslizó el anillo.

"Ahí," dijo con una sonrisa. "Perfecto."

Cas lucía paralizado, con la vista clavada en sus manos. "Dean," balbuceó. "Nosotros- tú estás- esto es- estamos-"

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" preguntó Dean, sonriendo mientras se apoyaba sobre una rodilla, porque maldición que era un romántico hijo de perra.

"Por supuesto que si, idiota," soltó en medio de un suspiro, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "Claro que sí."

Cas cayó sobre sus rodillas y besó fuertemente a Dean, como si Dean no estuviera lo suficientemente mareado ya. Entonces Cas se apartó y comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Dean. "¿Tan mal lo hice? No lo planeé, yo solo–"

"No, es…" Cas sacó un anillo de su bolsillo. "Parece que te conseguí el mismo anillo. Y he estado tratando de dilucidar como preguntártelo."

Dean se quedó mirando el anillo de titanio en la mano de Cas y luego al anillo de titanio en el dedo de Cas.

"¡Por eso la mujer de la joyería seguía sonriéndome de esa forma extraña!" exclamó Dean. "¡Debes haber ido antes que yo!"

Cas se rió y puso el anillo en el dedo de Dean. "Realmente somos un par de idiotas, ¿no es así?"

"_Idjits,_ como diría Bobby," dijo Dean.

Cas sonrió. "Sí, lo diría."

Dean puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Cas y juntó sus frentes.

"Te amo," dijo Dean solemnemente. "Te he amado por tanto tiempo. Te amaba incluso antes de darme cuenta."

"Te amaba cuando estabas comprometido," susurró Cas, causando que Dean riera. "Y pensé que me iría al infierno, deseando el prometido de una mujer, pero me imaginé que valdría la pena sufrir los fuegos del infierno mientras tuviera el amor de Dean Winchester."

Dean sacudió su cabeza y esparció besos por todo el rostro de Cas.

"Eres demasiado bueno para mí," dijo.

"Diría lo mismo de ti," respondió Cas.

"¿Cómo tuvimos tanta suerte?" preguntó Dean.

Cas sonrió. "Me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndome esa pregunta."

Dean sonrió de vuelta. "Y a mí me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida respondiéndola."

Cas se rió y lo besó. "Creo que está arreglado."


	30. Cap 30: Hacer un poco de magia

Día 30 – Charla de almohada

* * *

Capítulo 30:  
**Hacer un poco de magia**

* * *

Dean rodó sobre su costado y le sonrió a Cas. "Hola, señor Winchester."

Cas sonrió. "Hola para ti, señor Winchester."

"Somos esposos ahora."

Cas encontró la mano de Dean y entrelazó sus dedos, moviéndose apresuradamente más cerca de Dean bajo las mantas. "Si, lo somos."

"Eres mi esposo."

"Si, lo soy." Sonrió. "No vas a cansarte de esa palabra, ¿o si?"

"Nope," dijo Dean, picando sus labios.

La ceremonia había sido bastante simple, solo familia y amigos muy cercanos reunidos en el Pop's Place. Sentían que encajaba, casarse en el café donde habían intercambiado números por primera vez. El canal de Cas quería hacer algún especial de TV al respecto _(¡El Mago de los Vestidos de Novia finalmente contrae matrimonio!)_ pero Cas los había derribado rápidamente. Sam era el padrino de Dean y Jo era la madrina de Cas, y Charlie oficiaba. Dean había conocido finalmente al resto de la familia de Castiel, incluyendo al señor Novak y al infame hermano de Cas, Gabriel (quien había decidido unirse a Jo en el frente de la interminable-burla-acerca-del-enredo-del-compromiso).

Cas, naturalmente, había hecho su magia en su boda también. Él y Dean usaban unos trajes negros a juego, con corbatas con nudos Eldredge, pero Cas había usado una corbata azul Egipcio, mientras Dean usaba una verde bosque. Sam usaba un sencillo traje negro y Jo usaba un vestido largo hasta el suelo con un corpiño fruncido elástico para cubrir su siempre creciente vientre de embarazada. Charlie, siempre amando el espectáculo, usaba un traje de pantalón rojo brillante.

Y ahora ellos estaban en su luna de miel, recostados en una cama California King en Las Bahamas. Finalmente estaban ahí, después de todo este tiempo, pero aquí no era un lugar. Eran uno y el otro.

Cas lo besó lentamente, presionando una mano a través del corto cabello de Dean. "A veces el inglés me frustra."

"¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó Dean.

"Porque es extremadamente limitado en las expresiones del amor," respondió Cas. "Tengo que usar la misma palabra para expresar como me siento acerca de las Tartas-Pop y como me siento con respecto a ti."

Cas suspiró agitadamente mientras Dean sonreía.

"Hablo en serio," insistió Cas, encontrando los ojos de Dean. "Puedo decirte que te amo una y otra vez, pero eso nunca abarcará cuánto te amo realmente."

Dean quitó su sonrisa y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Cas, justo sobre su corazón. "No necesitas decirlo. Puedo sentirlo."

Cas puso su mano sobre el corazón de Dean y se quedaron recostados ahí por un momento, sintiendo los latidos del otro hasta que se sincronizaron y se sintieron como uno. Y por un momento, Dean entendió lo que Cas quería decir. Pero el latido de Cas y la emoción en sus ojos hablaban más acerca de cómo se sentía de lo que podría cualquier idioma. Y Dean estaba seguro de que la misma emoción podía leerse en su rostro.

"Así que, _señor Mago_, ¿cómo se siente estar finalmente casado?" preguntó Dean después de un momento, atrayendo a Cas apretadamente contra su pecho.

Cas sonrió. "Se siente genial. Como si hubiera estado esperando por esto toda mi vida. Como si hubiera estado esperando _por ti_ toda mi vida."

"Yo también," dijo Dean.

"Así que, estamos casados," dijo Cas, levantando su mirada hacia Dean. "¿Ahora qué?"

Dean le sonrió a Cas y besó su frente. "Vamos a hacer algo de magia."

"Suena perfecto."

* * *

**N/T:** Oh, que nostalgia. ¡Treinta capítulos finalizados! Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí. Un poco de azúcar a la lectura no le hace mal a nadie (: Ahora, si están leyendo esto me gustaría pedirles un pequeño favor: ya después de terminar de leer esta historia probablemente se hayan formado una opinión acerca de mis traducciones y me gustaría saberla para poder seguir mejorando mis falencias y mantener las cosas positivas. Me gustaría que pudieran evaluar mis traducciones y aconsejarme si es que hay que mejorar algo.

Muchas gracias a todos.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
